The Mystery of Love
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Casey and Olivia enter a relationship in the middle of an extremely influential rape case.  Has Casey found her one true love? Or will the danger and betrayal lurking behind every closed door destroy her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Casey scrolled down on the article she was reading online as part of her research for an upcoming trial. She jotted a few notes down, then looked back at the screen. Just as she was about to resume writing, a knock on the door made her jump. She glanced down self consciously at her current outfit, which consisted of a tight red spaghetti strap top and silky black bottoms. "Just a second," she called out, setting her pen and notebook carefully and neatly on the coffee table. Who was here so late? That question occupied her mind for the entire thirty second walk to the front door. She looked into the peephole, shocked by who she saw on the other side of the door. "Olivia, this is a huge surprise," Casey said as she opened the door and stepped aside to let the brunette in. "Is something wrong?"

Olivia placed a bag on the end table next to the couch and smiled softly. "No, nothing's wrong," she responded. She gave Casey's outfit the once over, making Casey blush as red as her hair and wish she was wearing something else, or at least a bra. "I'm here because…well, I don't know how this is going to pan out, but I'm willing to try." She reached into the bag and pulled out two cartons of Chinese food. Handing one to Casey, she set hers on the coffee table and pulled out a limited edition of Monopoly.

"You came here to eat Chinese food and play Monopoly with me? At two in the morning?" Casey asked, one eyebrow arched in confusion. "Have you been drinking again?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I just thought that, with everything going on in this case, we needed something fun and happy."

"Oh," Casey replied, knowing that the detective was talking about the Newton case. Two weeks before, Michael Newton had raped his pregnant wife. Afterwards, he beat her nearly to death, contributing to her current comatose state. To further complicate things, a paternity test confirmed the child wasn't his. Newton claimed he and his wife fought after he found out the truth about the affair, and Trevor Langan was claiming that his client had acted under extreme emotional disturbance. "Casey?" Olivia's voice called Casey out of her thoughts. She sighed and sat on the couch, smiling softly as Olivia sat next to her. "What if the jury buys it?" That was the first time she had voiced her fear out loud.

"They won't, Casey," Olivia assured her. "Newton originally told us, when he found out about the affair from the doctor that he had no prior knowledge to it. Now he is claiming he just lost it? He's a liar and once the jury sees how many times he has changed his story, they will see that and convict him."

Casey bit her lip in frustration. Olivia had a point, but the victim would be dirtied up on the stand. She would be steamrolled and bullied on the stand by Langan, and Casey knew that everything that would be brought up would be relevant. Especially Jessica's affair and pregnancy with another man. "I hope you're right," she murmured. She turned to face Olivia. "So, limited edition Monopoly, huh? You never struck me as the kind of cop who plays classic board games in her free time."

"You never struck me as the kind of prosecutor who wears skintight clothes to bed," Olivia replied, pointedly looking at Casey's small chest. She quickly turned away and began setting the game up.

Casey watched as Olivia shuffled the community chest and chance cards. "How did you think I slept?" she wondered aloud. "In a suit?"

"Naked, actually," Olivia admitted quietly. "Well, it's kind of a suit. It's your birthday suit!" It was Olivia's turn to blush. After falling in love with the other woman shortly after they met, Casey desperately wished Olivia knew just how much she wanted to be loved in return.

An hour later, Casey moved her dog into the free parking spot for the fifth time that game. She collected the money from the center of the board and smirked. Olivia rolled a ten, exactly the thing she had been hoping not to get. Her top hat moved straight to Casey's Park Place, which, thanks to it having a hotel built there, cost just enough money to make Olivia bankrupt. "I win," Casey sing-songed playfully. "What's my prize?"

Olivia got up and stormed into the kitchen, leaving Casey alone on the couch to wonder what she had done wrong. She joined Olivia and looked at her. "I'm sorry I won," she said.

"Don't be," Olivia muttered. "And besides, that's not the issue." She turned away. "I'm not mad."

"You're storming around and you're sending off angry vibes all over the place," Casey pointed out. "If you want to play again we can, and I'll even let you have the most expensive properties! I'll take Baltic Avenue and Connecticut-"

Olivia whirled around. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" She yelled. "You're completely clueless to why I'm upset." Casey tried to say something but Olivia cut her off. "I came here wanting some alone time with the ADA, and now I realize it was a mistake."

"W-why?" Casey asked, hurt.

There was a long pause before Olivia finally responded. "Because I want you as more than my best friend. I'm not like you, Casey. I'm a lesbian, and I fell for the assistant district attorney who walks into the squadroom every day in perfect fitting clothes, a beautiful body, and a personality to match. Now we're here, in your kitchen, and you're wearing tight clothes that just make me want you even more. Damn it Casey. You're the ideal woman! You're beautiful, intelligent, and sweet. If you're going to transfer because I creeped you out so much, just do it," she growled.

Casey stood there, still as a statue, unsure what to say. At least one question was answered. She took a deep breath and took a couple of tentative steps forward towards Olivia. "How can I say that I am creeped out when my heart wants the same thing? I've never been with a woman, which makes my feelings for you so much harder to understand. I dream about you almost every night. When I see you in action, it makes me wish we were in bed together." She sighed and paused before continuing. "I've never done this."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Olivia asked. "Don't answer verbally. If the answer is no, push me away."

"From what?" "From this." Olivia grabbed Casey and pulled her into a heated kiss. "See that? Our relationship is sealed with a kiss. They say those are the strongest ones."


	2. Chapter 2

While they made out on the couch, Olivia gently pushed Casey down, looking into her eyes from above her. "I always wanted to do that," she murmured, barely breaking the kiss. The confusion must have been evident on her face, Casey realized, because Olivia clarified her meaning. "I always wanted to push you onto the couch and have my way with you." With a seductive grin, Olivia leaned back down and began biting down Casey's neck and torso. Casey could feel the detective's hard chest pressing against her own.

As Olivia reached for the hem of Casey's tank top, Casey stopped her. "Wait," she said quietly. "My feelings for you are stronger than anything I've ever felt before. This is more to me than a one night stand. I can't bear the thought of waking up in the morning and seeing you getting dressed and then saying 'You were great last night, and now I have to go.' I can't handle getting hurt again, Olivia. This relationship that we just entered is REAL, and if I'm going to get in bed on the first night, I need to know in my heart that you feel the same way." Casey looked at Olivia, waiting for a response. The other woman was silent for many moments, making Casey worry. _Had she said something wrong by merely trying to be HONEST?_

"Casey, I have had relationships and one night stands galore. I need you to understand that this is real for me too, and that I love you very much. I would never hurt you by leaving in the morning, or ever, for that matter. My love for you is different and more powerful than any love I've ever felt before." Olivia moved a stray red curl out of Casey's emerald eyes. "All I ask is that you trust me and believe in me. Are you worried I'm only saying these things because of the alcohol in my system?"

Casey sighed, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe a little," she admitted after a pause. "I mean, you're drunk."

"I am not drunk," Olivia responded, reaching for her beer can and finishing the drink inside.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Says the one with the beer in her hand," she muttered. She sat up abruptly, causing Olivia to have to hold on to the couch to avoid hitting her head or falling off. "Then again," Casey added after a moment of pause, "you do have an unusually high alcohol tolerance. But the question remains: how can I trust you enough to let you in my heart and my bed?"

"Nothing I say or do can convince you. It's entirely up to you. You can be skeptical of me and teeter on the edge of the cliff. Or, you can give this a chance and dive."

Casey sighed. _There were two choices here_, she realized. _She could either dive and hope the detective's feelings were true and would act like a parachute. Or she could spend the rest of eternity wondering 'what if'. _Because she knew that Olivia was her one true love, Casey finally nodded in resignation, beginning her dive. "Please catch me," she murmured. Olivia smiled and, with a sexy growl that sent a shiver of arousal through Casey's body, pounced on the redhead.

"I'll never let you hit the ground," Olivia whispered. She pulled Casey's top off and smiled at the sight of the ADA's flat stomach and perky B cups.

Casey moaned softly when Olivia squeezed her breasts. "Olivia?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I-I've never been with a woman. I don't know what to do, so if I mess up, please don't get angry. I'm sorry."

Olivia looked into Casey's eyes and kissed her passionately. "I'll make it a first time you'll never forget, sweetheart. Now close your eyes, relax, and trust that I'm not going to hurt you."

Casey wordlessly did as she was told, and as she settled against the arm of the couch, letting her eyes flutter closed, she knew that Olivia's words were true.

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the long updating spurts. I have been busy and tired and writer's block doesn't help either. I will try to update as often as I can. If you have anything you'd like to see happen, tell me, and I'll do my best to incorporate it. PLEASE review. You're all amazing, and I appreciate everyone who reads my stories, which I work very hard on. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey felt Olivia grab the hem of her tank top, as if she was going to pull it off. Then, the detective stopped. Casey opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"**

"**Let's go to my place," Olivia responded, looking down at her.**

"**What's wrong with my apartment?" Casey sat up and looked around her neatly organized home. "Is my couch not big enough?" she half joked, trying to muster a smile.**

**Olivia hugged her and kissed her softly. "No, baby. Nothing is wrong with your apartment. I was just thinking about how to truly make your first time with a woman unforgettable, and I need some things from my apartment in order to do that. I can leave and go get it, but it will be a couple of hours before I get back. I just thought it would be easier if you came with me."**

"**Is this the moment when you tell me you're into S & M and want to tie a leash around my neck, along with a studded collar, and have your way with me? If that's the case, I'm sorry, Olivia, but I'm not into that sort of thing."**

**Olivia chuckled. "No leash, no studded collar. Are you okay with handcuffs?"**

"**Only if you're the one tying me up," Casey replied with a playful smile. "But only with handcuffs," she added, more seriously. "I'll stay here while you go." Casey walked into the kitchen, which was visible from the living room, and took her spare key out of the spice cabinet. She handed it to Olivia, who had followed her. "Hurry back," she told her.**

"**Of course." Olivia kissed Casey passionately and left, closing the door behind her in such a way that it sounded like a slam. Casey knew that was just Olivia Benson's way of closing doors. She laid down on the couch and turned the TV on, then began absentmindedly flipping through the channels. She settled on the cooking channel and retrieved her favorite blanket from her bedroom, noticing that the room temperature was steadily dropping. Laying once more on the couch, she curled up under the blanket and watched the tips on how to braise a chicken and cook it with tomato juice. "Ew," she muttered, changing the channel. Casey hated cooked tomatoes, and the only exceptions were pizza and spaghetti. After switching to the History Channel, she let her mind wander into puzzlement over what Olivia could possibly need. She already had handcuffs, didn't she? That was standard for a cop. **

"**Damn," she murmured in frustration. It didn't even occur to her that Olivia was very masculine, and therefore probably used other things besides handcuffs. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the door burst open. Only, Olivia wasn't the one standing there holding a knife. **


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was off of the couch and on her feet in less than two seconds. She backed slowly away from the masked figure in front of her. "W-who are you?" she asked, wishing her voice didn't give away her fear.

"Someone from your past," the man responded roughly, slamming the front door and sliding the deadbolt into place. He advanced towards Casey, who stumbled backwards once more. "You hurt me, and now it's your turn, bitch."

His voice sounded so familiar. But Casey found herself unable to place it. A fuzzy memory moved across her mind. "Are you someone I convicted?" she asked quietly. "Are you a victim? Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I wasted fifteen years in prison because of you," came the answer. "You put me in there because I'm colored. I'll never get those years back, but do you want to know something, bitch?" Again, he moved forward, but Casey stood rooted to the floor, unable to convince her legs to get the hell out of there. Before she knew it, he was behind her, his breath tickling her neck. "I can make you know exactly what it feels like."

Casey swallowed hard and fought back a whimper of fear. "Let go of me," she managed in a voice scarcely above a whisper. As she spoke, she felt the blade of the knife against her skin. "Don't hurt me," she tried. Suddenly, he turned her around so she was facing him. Using the knife, he pressed the point into her neck, and she could smell his rotten breath. "Please," Casey begged. "Please, please don't hurt me. I'll do any-"

He interrupted her. "Anything? Was that what you were going to say? You have ten seconds to get me to your bedroom. Fail, and your neck will meet my knife. He's been looking for a date."

Casey did as she was told, leading him to her room. She hoped she could transport her mind to another place and think about Olivia and how much Olivia meant to her. As he shoved her down on the bed, Casey closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "That's a good little bitch," she heard from somewhere above her, followed by the distinct sound of pants being unzipped. "Roll over, bitch. I want to see your pleasure etched in your beautiful face." Casey would have attempted to fight, but she was pinned and terrified. So, she silently did as she was told, trying not to wince as his fingertips stroked her face. "Tell me you like it," was the next order, given as he got into position. Casey could feel his erection against her. Just as she closed her eyes, another voice broke the silence.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Olivia emerged into the dim light, pulling her gun out. "Off of the bed, you bastard." As Casey's attacker stood up and held his knife threateningly at her, the detective knocked it out of his hands and kicked him hard in the groin. She pinned him to the floor and cuffed him, glaring at him. "You want to fuck someone? Go ahead and fuck me. I have to warn you though, I fuck back." Olivia shoved him against the wall and quickly frisked him, pulling a wallet out. She checked the license and shook her head. "Emilio Zapata, you are under arrest for the attempted rape of an officer of the court. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"Go to hell, skank."

Olivia chuckled. "You'll have to tell me how it is in Attica. How does life without parole sound? You're looking at burglary and attempted murder in addition to the attempted rape. By the time you get out, you'll be on a respirator. That's if you get out at all." She called Elliot and had him come pick the perpetrator up. Once the house was empty again, she went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Casey's hair. "Are you okay, baby?"

Casey shook her head. "H-he said that he was going to make m-me pay for what I d-did to him, but I-I don't even remember prosecuting him, Olivia." The tears she had held back began flowing freely, and Olivia pulled her into her arms, kissing the top of her forehead softly. "I know, sweetheart. He'll never hurt you again. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Casey nodded and curled up in Olivia's arms, feeling safe and protected. After several moments, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey woke up to her alarm at five the next morning. She quickly noticed that Olivia wasn't in bed next to her. In her place was a note. Casey yawned and grabbed it, turning the bedside lamp onto low. In the note, in her spiky handwriting, Olivia had written "Good morning, sweetheart. Sorry for not being here when you wake up.

I got called into work at three. I'll stop by the office at lunch. Good luck in court. Go get them baby. I love you." Casey smiled as she finished the note, folded it neatly, and placed it in her nightstand drawer.

Casey got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After a fifteen minute shower, she re-entered her bedroom and began getting dressed. For today, she chose an all black suit and her favorite black pumps. Just as she was grabbing her phone off of the charger, she noticed the paper bags on the floor. After a quick debate with herself, Casey decided not to look in them and to wait until later to find out what Olivia had planned. She made the bed and set the bags on top of it before grabbing her purse and phone and leaving the bedroom.

A box of donuts was on the table, along with another note from Olivia. This one read "I guess it's true. Cops love donuts. I hope prosecutors do, too.J" Casey giggled and took a plain donut from the box, along with a napkin. She folded the donut carefully in the napkin and slid it into the outer pocket of her briefcase. After a quick inventory to make sure she had everything she would need for the day, she locked the front door and made her way to her car.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Judge Donnelly asked, her voice echoing in the silent courtroom. "In the matter of the People v. Mishon Davis, has the jury reached a verdict?" she inquired as the defendant followed orders.

Casey crossed her legs under the table and tried to calm herself. She had been working this trial for six months. The defendant, Mishon Davis, had beaten her two year old daughter to death using a rolling pin and crowbar, and then tried to burn the body. She had been caught when a neighbor smelled the smoke and called the police. Her original excuse was that the child fell off of a tall building and she believed in cremation. Casey was pulled out of her thoughts when the foreman delivered the verdict. "We find the defendant guilty on one count of sodomy in the first degree, one count of murder in the first degree, and one count of obstruction."

"The jury is excused. The defendant will remain in the custody of the state pending sentencing. We're adjourned."

Casey gathered her things, relieved at the verdict. It was always particularly difficult to prosecute a mother, as people found it difficult to believe a mother could abuse her own child. As she was walking out, Casey felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing Trevor Langan. "Trevor, are you going to try to convince to speak for her at sentencing? Or to beg me for a plea bargain for one of your other toads?"

"None of the above," Trevor responded, holding out his hand. Casey raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but shook it anyway. "You're a worthy opponent, Casey." He took his hand back and walked out, leaving Casey wondering what the hell that was about. _Since when was Trevor so cordial with the prosecutor? _


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on the office door startled Casey out of her focus on her research. "Come in," she called absentmindedly, turning her attention back to her laptop. Currently on the screen was an article about the effects of sleep deprivation on one's actions.

"You look very focused and immersed in your thoughts." Olivia sat on the edge of Casey's desk, inspecting Casey's choice of reading. "I don't suppose you can talk a teeny little break to go have lunch with a certain detective?"

Playing along, Casey grinned. "That depends. Only if that detective has long brown hair, giant brown eyes, and the sexiest body ever. Does this detective have those things?"

"I don't know, let's see." Olivia got down from the desk and ran her fingers through her hair. "Brown hair, check." She looked in the compact mirror on Casey's desk. "Brown eyes, check." Next, Olivia placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Sexiest body ever? CHECK. I think I'm the just the detective you're looking for."

"Then I guess I can take a little break to go to lunch with you." On anyone else, Olivia's confidence would have come across as a little stuck up, but on Olivia, Casey found it hot. She smiled softly as Olivia pulled her up and into a deep, passionate kiss. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and let her tongue explore the inside of Olivia's mouth. She pouted when Olivia pulled away. "I need you," Casey whimpered.

Olivia handed Casey her coat and put her own on, buttoning it up. "Later. If you're sure you're okay from last night, that is. I do believe we have a lunch date, Miss Novak. Put your coat on. It's cold out." Once Casey obeyed, Olivia led her downstairs and to her car. "By the way," she asked once they were on the road. "Did you look in the bags?"

"No," Casey replied truthfully. "I wanted to be surprised."

"Good girl. I promise you that it will be a night you will never forget." The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, aside from idle conversation the two women made. Olivia drove two blocks and then pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant Casey had never been to. "I hope you like it here. They have really great food here."

Casey looked at the sign, which pictured a steaming plate of spaghetti and nothing else, not even the name of the restaurant. She nodded, then paused before getting out. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me last night."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her. "It was nothing. Shall we go in?"

Casey got out of the car in response and watched a crow fly overhead. Once they got inside, Olivia told their server she had reserved a table in the back, giving them her name and reservation time. The waiter was tall, skinny, and slightly nerdy looking, and appeared to be in his late years of high school or early years of college. He smiled at them and gave them menus, informing them that he would be right back.

"So how did the trial go?" Olivia asked, opening her menu. "You were against Langan, right?"

"It went great," Casey replied. "Another victory for the People. What I found really strange was that Langan actually congratulated me. Last week, he told me I looked beautiful. I think he's trying to butter me up, but the question is, what is he buttering me up for?"

Olivia shrugged. "He's a man. Men tend to be like that." The waiter returned, asking if they knew what they would like to drink. Olivia ordered coffee for herself and Dr. Pepper with only a little ice for Casey. Once he was gone again, she shook her head. "That is weird though."

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"Because I know you don't like ice and I know your favorite soda is Dr. Pepper." Laying her menu down, Olivia closed it and pushed it to the edge of the table. "Do you know what you want?"

_Besides you? _Casey wondered silently. Out loud, however, she nodded and set her menu on top of Olivia's. "I'm just going to have a chicken salad. It's my favorite."


	7. Chapter 7

Casey unlocked the door of her office and went inside, followed by Olivia. Their lunch had gone very well. Olivia was friends with the owner, who had also been the father of their waiter. Afterwards, they realized that they both needed to go back to work and Olivia had followed Casey back to the office so they could enjoy their last few minutes together. "Thanks for lunch, babe," Casey said, hanging her coat on the coat stand by the couch.

"Anything for my sexy lawyer," Olivia replied, kissing her gently. "You have plans tonight by the way."

"I do?" Casey opened the planner on her desk. "With who?"

Olivia chuckled. "With me. I'll pick you up at eight and we'll go to my apartment. I'll order Chinese for us, we'll cuddle on the couch, and then, later at night, we'll take things to my bedroom. If you think you're up for that last part," she added, looking into Casey's eyes.

"I hope so. I should be. If it had gone further last night…I wouldn't be, but being with you last night, being next to you in bed-it kept the nightmares away, and so I honestly think that I'll be okay tonight. In that sense, anyway." Casey smiled softly, hoping Olivia wouldn't be able to tell that she got more nervous with each passing minute. "So you'll be here at eight?" she asked.

Olivia kissed her again. "I'll be here at eight," she repeated. "Try not to get yourself into too much trouble while I'm gone." She smirked and walked out as Casey sat down behind the desk and turned her laptop on. Once it was loaded, she resumed her research from before lunch.

"Casey?" A figure appeared in the doorway of Casey's office.

Casey looked up, sighing when she saw who was standing there. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of her desk. "Trevor, to what do I owe this displeasure?" she asked, the sarcasm highly evident in her voice. She had an idea on what he was about to say, but she decided to wait and see and then gloat once her point was proven. "You're here awfully late."

"It's not that late." Trevor sat down in the chair usually reserved for witnesses. Casey gave him a look reserved for dead rodents, but he ignored it. "I wanted to talk to you and ask for a favor. I've always admired how generous you are. How about using some of that generosity to give Aaron Jones a break in his jail sentence?"

Casey rolled her eyes. Now that her suspicions were confirmed, she stood up, glaring down at Trevor with her arms folded across her chest. "He raped a six year old, murdered her, and left her body in a group of garbage backs. If the truck driver hadn't noticed something pale in his rearview mirror and stopped the truck from loading the bags, her body would have been disintegrated. You have some nerve, Langan. You give me false compliments and just expect me to say 'Oh, okay. Sure I'll show leniency'. How stupid do you think I am? Unlike you, I wasn't raised by a pack of wolves. The answer is no. I'm taking it to trial."

"He already thinks people are out to get him. Give him a chance, Casey. Do you really want to be someone who furthers his misery?"

"Are all defense attorneys idiotic pricks, or is it just corporate ones?" Casey demanded, reclaiming her seat on the other side of the desk. "I will not show leniency for a man who brutally raped and murdered a little girl. Instead of buttering me up with false flattery and trying to guilt me into a decision at six in the evening, how about you go prepare your usual half-fast defense?" Casey had a very low tolerance for stupidity, and she was sure as hell not going to be guilted into showing a disgusting creep compassion. The only thing Trevor needed to claim now was an affirmative defense, since he had already tried everything else. "See you in the Grand Jury Monday morning."

Defeated, Trevor slowly shuffled out of the office. Casey knew he thought she was a bitch, but he irked her to no end. She was about to pour a cup of coffee from the pot on the table next to the door when his head popped back in. "Will you think about it?"

"NO."

"Had to try." Trevor left again, this time closing the door behind him. Casey sighed and turned her attention to the coffee pot. Defense attorneys. The next worst thing next to criminals in the criminal justice system.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that is why Trevor Langan is a total sleaze ball," Casey concluded, taking a small sip of wine Olivia had bought for the evening. She shook her head in disgust. "People like him are just…icky. I honestly don't think there's a better word for them."

Olivia smiled, taking a large drink from her own wine. "Our ADAs seem to have varying opinions about that man. Cabot dated him."

"Was she drunk?" Casey asked, wondering what there was to see in someone like Trevor. "Did she have a fever that induced strange behavior?"

"I don't remember why they dated, to tell you the truth. She broke it off though." Olivia set her drink on the coffee table and opened her arms. "Come here."

Casey got up from the recliner across from Olivia and set her own drink down on the coffee table. She made her way over to the couch where Olivia was sitting and sat on her lap, smiling when Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "You're mine," Olivia told her firmly. "All mine. Nobody else can ever have you, got it?"

Casey giggled. "Got it," she replied. She laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "It's been a really long day. I have some form of court every day for the next three weeks. Grand Juries, trials, sentencing hearings, bail hearings…I have meetings galore and witness prep, not to mention trial prep-"

"Sounds fun," Olivia interrupted.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Depending on your definition of fun. Mine does not include arguing with my boss over what to do to whom or yelling at my victim in one instance and helping them the next like I have to for Amy Johnson."

Olivia kissed her again. "Does your definition of fun include a certain detective making passionate love to you all night long?" Olivia stood up and took Casey's hand. "Are you sure you're ready?" When Casey nodded, Olivia smiled and led her into the only bedroom, closing the door behind them. "My bed's not as big as yours, but I hope it will do. It's a Queen. Lay down on the bed and wait for me."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see. Lay down," Olivia repeated. Casey obeyed, laying down on her back on top of the bed. Five minutes later, Olivia returned with matches. She began lighting candles that were next to the bed. Casey hadn't noticed them until now. Finishing the last candle, Olivia blew the flame on the match out and laid down on her side next to Casey. "I figured you are a girl who loves romance," she offered in explanation.

Casey looked at the candles for a moment, feeling like a princess. "I am a very romantic girl," she admitted. "I always figured you like kinky sex."

"I do, but I like romance sometimes too. It depends on my mood. You've driven me nuts for seven years, Casey."

Casey looked at her. "How?" she asked, taking it personally.

Olivia walked her fingers slowly down Casey's body. She sighed softly. "You wear clothes that fit your beautiful figure perfectly. You're sexy, gorgeous, and you have the personality to match. Every day you walked in, I would think 'If only she were gay. Then maybe I would have a chance.' I've never been shy, and then you came along, and I kept chickening out on asking you on a date. I've wanted you ever since you decided to waltz into our crime scene that day seven years ago."

"I've wanted you, too. I heard the rumors about you and Alex, and the ones of you and Stabler-"

"Untrue. Both."

Casey smiled. "Anyway, you have me now, and I'll be your girl for as long as you want me babe." She was about to add something else, but didn't get the chance, because Olivia climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want some more wine?" Olivia asked, the dim light of the candles flickering across her and Casey.

Casey shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you," she said quietly, hoping her voice wasn't too squeaky and didn't reveal how nervous she still was. She ran her fingers through Olivia's hair and smiled up at her, her emerald green eyes meeting Olivia's murky chocolate ones. "I'm so glad you grew your hair out again," she said for the third time that night. "You look hot either way but…with your hair like this, it's hotter."

Olivia grinned and kissed her. "I'll leave it this way, just for you." She relit a candle as its flame went out. "You look so beautiful in the candlelight, Casey," she murmured, meeting Casey's gaze. "Is there anything in particular you want to do tonight?"

"Spend the night in bed with you," Casey replied playfully.

"Thank you, Einstein," Olivia chuckled. "I meant what do you want to do in bed? Do you have a favorite position? Do you prefer missionary, 69, scissoring…"

Casey looked at her blankly. "Scissoring?" she repeated in confusion. "Is that like S & M? Do you take turns putting scissors inside each other? How could anything LIKE that?"

"Contrary to its name, it doesn't actually involve pointy tools. I'm not sure how to explain." Olivia paused thoughtfully, then turned her attention back to Casey. "It's kind of like missionary, with one woman on top and one on bottom. I have no idea how to tell you about it without showing you. Basically, it's grinding sideways in a scissor like motion. I guess that's how to explain it."

Casey listened carefully to Olivia's explanation of the new term and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "That sounds really difficult and really tiring. But I trust you, Olivia, and I'm open to trying anything you want. I trust you not to hurt me." She smiled softly and kissed Olivia's neck.

Olivia kissed her back harder. "It is difficult once you're first starting, but once you learn it's really not. Are you going to answer my question now that you have some options?"

"Ummm…." Casey trailed off, trying to decide. "I guess missionary for tonight."

Olivia grinned. "Sounds good to me. Now you have new choices to make now that you chose a position." She ignored Casey's groan of protest and gave her the options. "Do you want my mouth, my fingers, or…maybe you're not ready for that. Nevermind."

"Not ready for what?"

"Do you really want the answer? You have to promise to me that you won't freak out and run out of here screaming."

Casey looked at her. "I promise I won't run out screaming. Now what the hell do you think I'm not ready for that I am probably ready for even though I don't know what I'm supposedly not ready for even though I'm ready for it?"

Olivia got up from the bed and went over to her tiny closet. Sliding the doors open, she knelt down and took the lid off of a shoebox. Casey couldn't see what she was doing, but the anticipation was putting butterflies in her stomach. After several moments, Olivia returned to the bed and blew out the candles. "This," she responded. "The one thing I rarely use on women I get in bed with. It's a strap on, Casey." Olivia sighed as if waiting for Casey to get out and run away. Instead, Casey laid her head in Olivia's lap and smiled. Olivia looked down at her. "You're like a kitten, you know that? There's no getting rid of you, no matter how many times I freak you out. "You have a decision to make, my kitten," she added, stroking Casey's hair softly.

"I'm ready if you are," Casey murmured, throwing in a quiet purr for good measure. Now her nerves were kicked into overdrive, but how bad could it be?


	10. Chapter 10

_Olivia's phone rang, making both Casey and Olivia jump. Olivia sighed and gave Casey an apologetic look before getting off of her and answering it. "Hello? Hang on a moment, Elliot." She held the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker with her palm. "Elliot says he needs a warrant. He's at your office and is wondering where you are."_

"_At this time of night? What the hell?" Casey demanded, looking at the clock. "Who calls at three in the morning for a warrant?"_

_Olivia shrugged. "What do you want me to tell him?" Casey just looked away, not answering her. Olivia put her phone next to her ear again. "I think she's asleep. Have you seen the time? No, that wasn't her talking. That was…my TV," she lied. "Elliot, just bug her in the morning, okay? Yeah. Fine. Bye." Olivia hung up and laid her head on Casey's shoulder from behind. "Ready to continue?"_

"_No." Casey stood up from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. She walked over to the window and looked down at the city below. "You didn't have to lie to him," she said quietly._

"_What was I supposed to tell him? Yes, she's in my bedroom? Elliot's not an idiot, Casey. He would have figured it out. We agreed not to tell anyone yet."_

_Casey sighed. "I know," she mumbled. "It's just frustrating. What kind of warrant will he be requesting from me in the morning?"_

"_Search warrant." Olivia sat up and patted the bed. "Come back to bed, beautiful. I know of a detective who wants to ravish you."_

_Casey shook her head before laying down once more next to the brunette. As Olivia got back on top of her, Casey looked down. "Sorry I chickened out on the..you know."_

_Olivia lifted her chin and smiled, kissing her gently. "The strap on?" she asked. As Casey nodded, Olivia ran her fingers through the attorney's long red hair. "Don't worry about it, baby. When you're ready, you're ready. Don't worry about it, okay sweetheart? I still love you."_

"_Good to know," Casey replied, smiling despite herself. "So what are we going to do now?"_

"_Make love until the sun rises?" Olivia suggested, her eyebrow arched seductively. She brushed her fingertips across Casey's body, making Casey whimper in anticipation. Without waiting for an answer, she leaned down and kissed Casey passionately, sticking her tongue down Casey's throat. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Casey set her pen carefully on top of the legal pad on the table in front of her. She listened to Trevor's questioning of his client and sighed. She and Olivia hadn't gone to bed until after four, and Olivia had woken Casey up at eight. Casey was exhausted and on top of that, she was sore as hell from the seemingly endless sex of the night before. When Trevor asked his client why he didn't tell the police he was at his mother's house on the night of the rape, Casey stood up, ignoring the burning of her thighs. "Objection, Your Honor! He's stating facts not in evidence. If the defendant was at his mother's house all night, why was his DNA in Ms. Anderson, and why is this alibi only now appearing?"_

"_Sustained. Move on, Mr. Langan," Elizabeth Donnelly replied, gently tapping her gavel._

"_No further questions." Trevor walked to his seat, meeting Casey's eyes as he did so. _

_Casey glared at him and shook her head before grabbing the Ziploc bag from the table. She showed it to the jury and then held it in front of the defendant. "Mr. Linhart, do you recognize this knife?" Her question earned her a head shake and a barely audible 'no.' "That's funny, because it was found in your apartment and its blade has Emily Anderson's blood on it. Do you have any idea how it got there?"_

"_She told me to cut her just a little, that she liked kinky sex."_

_Casey stared at the man in front of her, and if she were to share her current thoughts about him, she would have to make sure there were no kids in the room. "She wanted you to cut her because she likes kinky sex?" she repeated. "Let the record show that for the third time today, Mr. Linhart has changed his story. He has gone from not knowing the victim, to knowing her but being nowhere near her, to having kinky sex with her and cutting her at her request." She turned back to the defendant. "Which one is it, Mr. Linhart?"_

"_Objection, she's badgering." _

_Casey folded her arms across her chest and shot a look reserved for insects at her opposing attorney. "If I'm badgering, you'll know. You of all people should know what it's like to badger a witness."_

_Judge Donnelly hit the gavel hard. "That's enough, both of you. Objection is overruled. Sit down, Mr. Langan."_

"_Do you know the victim?" Casey asked._

_Linhart just stared at her. "I know her and I know her kind. Like you, bitch." _

_Casey waited until the murmuring in the courtroom died down and Donnelly's orders for the defendant to watch his language subsided. "No further questions," she said, walking back to her seat. At least after today, she got a break from Trevor for a few days. They were currently against each other in four separate cases. The next day she would be against Emmett, then Kressler the day after, and then Moredock the day after that. _

"_I heard you proved how much of a liar James Linhart is."_

_Casey smiled softly, taking the coffee Elliot offered her. "Sometimes they forget the lies they tell and they tell another that doesn't quite jive with the first. It's my job to know how to use that to the People's advantage. He has a major problem with women, that's for sure. He called me a bitch and a whore in open court, and that was just today. Donnelly said if he did it again, she would remove him from her courtroom." She added two teaspoons of sugar and one of cream to her coffee and stirred it, taking a small sip. "I am confident that we will win, though. Have you seen Olivia?"_

_Elliot shrugged. "She said she was going to get lunch, and that was only about a half hour ago. She should be back soon. Do you need her?" "No, that's okay. I just wanted to know if she convinced Jane Taylor to testify in the Grand Jury." _

"_I can relay the message when she gets back."_

_Casey shook her head, grabbing her briefcase. "That's okay, Elliot. Don't worry about it. I'll call her later." Not that she would need to call-unless she dialed the other side of the bed. As she walked out, Elliot thanked her for the warrant. "You're welcome," she replied absentmindedly. _

_When she got back to the office, Casey's thoughts as she rode the elevator were focused on making the phone calls she needed to make and ordering some chow mein for lunch. She went to unlock the door, and it caught her off guard when it seemed to be unlocked. She wondered if she forgot to lock it. Making a mental note to remember next time, Casey opened the door and stopped when she saw Olivia sitting on the desk, looking at her. "Uh, hi babe.." What the hell?_

"_I told Elliot I was getting lunch." Olivia gestured to the boxes of takeout next to her. "It wasn't a total lie. I decided to spend my lunch break with my sexy prosecutor."_

"_Yeah, don't remind me about sex right now." Casey sat down in the chair in front of her desk and looked into Olivia's eyes. "I am so freaking sore from last night."_

_Olivia chuckled. "Told you that you would never forget it. This detective keeps her promises."_

_Casey rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, this attorney can barely walk. Last night was incredible though. I've never been with anyone who made me feel that great." She smiled as Olivia got down and kissed her. _

"_How was court?"_

"_Great in the sense that I think I have a pretty good chance of winning the case. Not so great in the sense that Trevor Langan deserves a swift kick in the you know where." Casey opened a takeout box and grabbed a fork and a napkin. Sitting on her desk, she took a bite of chow mein and sighed when she was done chewing. "Thanks for lunch, babe."_

_Olivia smiled and took a bite of her own lunch. "You're welcome, baby. Just ignore Trevor. He's rude and cocky, and men like that just don't deserve a reaction." She looked into Casey's eyes and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you very much." She leaned over and kissed Casey passionately, and before Casey realized what was happening, she was pinned to the desk fully naked and Olivia was extremely deep inside her. She moaned loudly, but was quieted somewhat when Olivia's tongue entered her mouth. Olivia growled softly in warning, and Casey closed her eyes, concentrating on being quiet. The office door was closed, but the blinds weren't, and neither of them realized they were being watched._


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God."

Casey and Olivia both jumped and Olivia quickly got off of Casey. Casey instinctively covered herself, and nearly fainted when she saw who was standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded. She couldn't decide whether she was more angry or worried. Men tended to be big mouths, after all.

Elliot held up a case file. "I wanted you to look over this. What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Use your imagination," Olivia growled at him.

Casey looked at her. "Speak for yourself! You still have your clothes on!" She grabbed her clothes and went into the other half of the office. Closing the sliding door, she quickly redressed and brushed her hair. Emerging five minutes later, Casey snatched the file from Elliot's hands and slammed it onto the desk. "I'm going downstairs to get a soda." She grabbed her purse and walked out. Halfway to the elevator, she realized she had forgotten to ask if Olivia wanted one. She turned around and began walking back towards the office, but stopped when she heard Olivia and Elliot talking.

"I can't believe you're screwing this ADA too." Casey peeked out from behind a wall and saw Elliot shaking his head.

Olivia sighed. "I was drunk the first time. I knew we needed warrants, so I didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her afterwards. It means nothing."

Casey felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a knife and kept burying it as deep as it would go. She choked back tears, knowing she had to get out of there now. It was hard to focus on the road on the way home through the blurry vision Casey's tears caused. Once she got home, she locked the door of her apartment and collapsed on the couch, crying herself to sleep.

A knock on the door startled her awake. Casey stood up slowly and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"It's Olivia. Can we talk? You left earlier with no goodbye. I'm worried about you."

"Why? So you can lie to me some more? You have lied to me so many times that I don't even know if anything you've ever told me is true. You lied to me when you said you never slept with Alexandra Cabot. You lied to me when you swore you weren't just getting into bed with me because you were drunk."

"What are you talking about?"

Casey bit back tears. She wouldn't give Olivia the satisfaction. "Don't act so innocent. I heard you and Stabler. I heard every word you said."

"Please give me a chance to explain, baby."

"You lost your privilege to call me that when you decided to tell your partner that you only fucked me so you could keep the steady stream of warrants."

Olivia knocked on the door so hard Casey worried it would fall. "Let me in so we can talk about this!"

"I'm not letting you in. I already let you into my heart and my body. You already used both of those, so what's next? Even if you told him that so he wouldn't know the truth about our relationship - excuse me, the supposed truth about our relationship - the fact remains that if you truly loved me, you would have said anything besides 'I fucked her out of need'." Olivia just kept knocking. Casey opened the door and glared at her. "Go away. I never want to speak to you again. Let's just go about our jobs and only talk when we have to, okay?" Casey slammed her door as she stepped out of the apartment. As she passed Olivia, she looked at her for a moment. "I'll never forgive you." Casey couldn't believe she was leaving her own apartment to get away from the detective. Olivia had betrayed her and broken her heart, and Casey didn't know what to do at this point.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia sighed and dialed Elliot's number as Casey hurried out. "You just had to spy on us, didn't you?" she snapped when he answered. "If you hadn't spied, we wouldn't be in this mess. Casey is a mess and I'll be lucky if she ever fucking speaks to me again."

"You're the one who said those things about her," Elliot pointed out.

Olivia wanted to slap him for being right. "I don't blame her for thinking what she does. I would think the same thing, even if someone tried to explain it to me. I did lie to her, she's right about that. I told her I never slept with Cabot, and I did." Olivia felt tears well in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but a few fell anyway. "I don't know how to fix this, or even if I can."

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it? Were you worried I would tell everyone? That I would go into the squadroom and shout 'Benson is screwing our ADA.'?"

"You've been known to say weirder things, Elliot," Olivia replied. "Casey hates me, and I don't blame her. I have to find a way to make her forgive me. Goodbye." Olivia hung up the phone and took the stairs to the ground floor because she was too impatient for the elevator. She hoped she would catch up to Casey and that Casey hadn't already leave. Through the illumination of street lights, she could see a figure walking across the street, and when she saw the red hair she knew it was Casey. Casey's head was down and she was wearing barely anything in the freezing weather.

Olivia saw the speeding car just as it barreled around the corner. She tried to call out Casey's name in warning, but she knew Casey didn't hear her, just as she knew Casey didn't see the car. Within seconds, her body laid still on the ground. "NO!" Olivia ran into the street and held up her badge to stop the incoming traffic. She knelt down at Casey's side and felt her pulse. Casey was still breathing, but just barely. Olivia dialed 911, gave them the details of the accident, and pulled Casey into her arms. "Don't leave me," she murmured, her voice breaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you. If I could change the last few hours, I would." She gently stroked Casey's hair and sighed as hot tears streamed out of her eyes. "I love you. You'll always be my one true love…don't go. Please don't go. I'm so sorry for everything I did."


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia rode in the ambulance with Casey, somehow managing to compose herself. She knew that once she was alone, she would break down again. She told the paramedics what happened. Once they arrived at the hospital, Olivia looked down at the unconscious Casey, who was wearing I.V.s and an oxygen mask, as well as a neck brace. Olivia kept praying that she would be okay.

After the ambulance was parked, the paramedics rushed Casey inside, ordering Olivia to wait in the waiting room until the doctor said otherwise. Olivia bit her lip, holding back everything she wanted to say to them. How dare they order her not to be in the same room as the woman she loved?

She must have fallen asleep, she realized as she woke up to the sound of someone talking. She realized it was a man in a lab coat. The doctor. Next, she realized he was talking to her. "Detective Benson?" Olivia looked up at him without saying anything. He pointed to his nametag. "I'm Dr. Seli."

"Is she okay?" was the first question that came out of Olivia's mouth.

Dr. Seli consulted his file and sighed before closing it. "She'll survive. She has a badly broken leg, but at this time I don't believe we need to operate on it. Nothing else is seriously injured. She has a few cuts and bruises, and she's going to be in a lot of pain for a month or so, but she'll be okay. We don't know when she will wake up, though. It could be anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of months. She is responsive to the pain killers and her internal organs are in great shape." He offered Olivia a small smile of what Olivia guessed was supposed to be comfort. "I'm surprised she's going to make it, going by the angle at which the other car hit her. Most people would be dead or permanently in a coma."

"Casey Novak is not most people," Olivia replied, hearing the biting tone to her voice.

The doctor stepped away from the door leading into Casey's room. "You can see her now. We'll be in periodically to check on her medicine and make sure she's as comfortable as we can make her and still breathing, of course."

"Thank you," Olivia replied, ignoring his comment about checking to make sure Casey was still alive. That was the last thing she wanted to worry about right now. Walking into the room, she sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs next to Casey's bed. Taking Casey's hand, she felt tears well in her eyes, and she tried to fight them back. The beeping of the machines sounded so depressing, and the I.V.s were numerous. Then Olivia noticed the sling they had Casey's left leg in. She sighed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she murmured for the hundredth time that night. "Please forgive me for everything." Olivia had read somewhere that patients in comas could hear when people talked to them, and she hoped that Casey could hear her apologies. "I've loved you for almost seven years. Don't leave me, please don't go. I need you."

"How is she doing?"

Olivia jumped and looked in the doorway, expecting to see the doctor. "You just left. What-oh." It was Elliot. Of course it had to be the one person she didn't want to see right now. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot ignored her question and sat in a chair on the other side of Casey's bed. "Have you ever noticed how something bad always happens to our ADAs?" he asked. "It always seems to happen after a major case, too." He looked down at Casey, who was still in her coma. He sighed. "Poor Casey. Imagine how much pain she must be in."

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. If you're done trying to make me feel guiltier than I already do, please get the hell out of here! Wait a minute." Olivia paused as realization flickered across her face. "Stabler, you're a genius."

"What did I do?"

Olivia got up and closed the door of Casey's room even though the doctors had asked her not to. This wasn't something she wanted to be broadcast all over the hospital. "You said something always happens to our prosecutors and that it's almost always during an important case. Casey's currently fighting three prominent cases, and she told me two of her defendants threatened her in open court the other day and called her a bitch and a whore."

Elliot loosened his tie. "And you're thinking one of her defendants tried to kill her," he replied, finishing Olivia's thought.

"Exactly. Liam Connors tried shooting Alex. And six years ago, Nina Zergens's brother beat Casey in her office late at night, remember? She had to walk with that cane for two weeks because he broke her ribs so badly. This wasn't an accident, Elliot. Someone tried to kill her, someone connected to one of her cases."

Elliot rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He sighed and looked at Olivia from across the bed. "Aren't the defendants in jail pending trial?" Elliot was silent for a moment. "It had to be Linhart."

"He's in jail."

"The judge released him on bail before the trial. Since he showed up today and hasn't yet been convicted, he's still free."

"Son of a bitch." Olivia stood and folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot in anger. "First he threatens and insults her and then he hits her with a car. Will you stay with her?" Olivia noticed Elliot's questioning look as she pulled her coat on. "I'm paying the bastard a visit. I'll stop by the precinct and look up his address. If I'm lucky, he'll be home." She squeezed Casey's hand and kissed her gently on the lips before opening the door and walking out.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia rode the elevator up to floor three, knowing Linhart's apartment was three C. She made her way down the hallway and pounded on his front door. "Open the door, it's the police, Mr. Linhart."

"I didn't do anything wrong," came a voice from the other side of the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. "I didn't order a bitch. Oooh." He surveyed Olivia's chest, smirking. "You're a hot bitch when you're not around the egghead. You can arrest me again any time you like."

Olivia slapped him across the face, ignoring the lewd remark he made about it. She slammed the door and advanced on him. "You just love preying on innocent women, don't you?" She pushed him against the wall and stared into his eyes. "Does it turn you on hurting innocents? You were pretty stupid threatening the ADA in open court today. You're lucky she didn't press charges for that."

"I don't think she'll be pressing charges for a long while."

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean? I noticed there was no car in your spot. Was it dented from her body?"

Linhart just grinned, flashing two rows of crooked yellow teeth. "Bitch, my car is in the car wash," he lied. "I decided blue wasn't really my color. I'm thinking black with silver stripes."

Olivia glared at him, refusing to back down. "Your lying is deepening the hole you've already dug yourself. I can help you out of it though." Deliberately pressing her chest against his body, she simultaneously traced her fingers over his collarbone. "She deserved to die. She was going to put you in prison for the rest of your life. Will you share your brilliance with me?"

"It was pretty simple," Linhart replied. Olivia held back a smirk. Men were so gullible. If she had a nickel for every time she used seduction against a perp, she would be rich. The best part was, it didn't count as coercion when it came to the confession. He squeezed Olivia's breasts and groaned softly. "I knew where she lived, so I rented a car and I drove there. I had a gun ready, but then I saw her walking and the slut wasn't paying attention, so I hit her. Her body is so beautiful. I hope it's okay on the outside?" He kissed Olivia's neck and Olivia tried not to shudder as he licked her. It was for a good cause, she reminded herself. "You look good enough to eat," she said quietly.

Olivia turned him around and shoved him against the wall, cuffing him. "And you look good enough to join the other perverts in Riker's. James Linhart, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Senior Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." As he swore at her, Olivia shook her head and tightened the cuffs. "Do you always confess openly to a cop?" She led him downstairs to the car and drove to the precinct. Once they got there, Olivia uncuffed him and locked him in the cell.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey heard the sound of voices, but it sounded as if she was hearing from the opposite end of a very long tunnel. Opening her eyes slowly, she was assaulted with bright lights, making her wince. Every inch of her body hurt, and if she had to rate her pain factor on a scale of one to ten, it would be an eleven. She tried to sit up, instantly regretting it. It took her five seconds to realize she was in a hospital room, and the needles in her arm confirmed it. Then she noticed the tall man in a lab coat above her. Was this a dream?

"Miss Novak? Can you hear me?"

Casey blinked slowly and looked at him. "Uh, hi?" she asked quietly. She felt her head carefully, wincing again when she felt a large bump. This had to be a figment of her overly exhausted imagination.

"Casey?" The voice came from the corner of the room, and even through her migraine Casey knew who was talking. Olivia walked over to her and sat down next to her. Huge purple circles under her eyes informed Casey that the detective clearly hadn't gotten much sleep, if any at all. As Olivia took her hand, Casey smiled softly. "Hey, babe," she murmured.

Olivia smiled softly. "You're talking to me, so I guess that means you have no memory of the day before yesterday." When Casey looked at her, confused, Olivia kissed her forehead gently. "You've been out for two days," she said, answering Casey's unasked questions. "I can see that you remember us getting together, but not long after that, I was talking to Elliot, and you heard me. I regret saying what I said, but I swear I didn't mean it. I love you, Casey, and nothing can change that."

"What did you say to him?"

Olivia took a deep breath, then sighed. "He caught us having sex in your office, and he made a comment about me fucking all of our ADAs. I knew he could easily go to your boss and tell, and possibly get you fired, so I-I told him that I was drunk when I slept with you for the first time and that…" Olivia squeezed Casey's hand softly and looked into the redhead's beautiful green eyes. "I told him that I only stayed with you because I didn't want to hurt you since I knew we needed warrants," she finished, shaking her head sadly. Casey was silent, and just looked away. "I came to your apartment to apologize," Olivia went on. "You ended up leaving and you got hit by a car. It's a good thing, though."

Casey turned and glared at her. "It's a good thing?" she repeated. "Are you fucking crazy, Olivia? I'm in the hospital in PAIN after getting hit by a car. The woman I love decided to tell her partner that having sex with me meant nothing. Oh yes, it's wonderful. Just peachy."

"It's a good thing because we know who did it. James Linhart admitted to it, and he's already in the cell at the precinct. He's going to jail for your attempted murder, Casey."

Casey sighed. Olivia's apologetic tone was making it very hard to stay mad at her. A vague memory of a car speeding towards her popped into her mind. She sighed when Olivia tried to pull her hand away. "Leave it. Please?" she begged. As Olivia put it back, holding her hand once more, Casey smiled softly. "I think I remember that night."

"You do?"

"Parts of it," Casey replied. "I was so hurt after hearing what you said. It felt as if someone had torn my heart into seven million little pieces and then stomped on each one, flattening it. I was angry, I was hurt, and yes, I'm still hurt. But you told me the truth about it when you thought I didn't remember, and that makes me realize that I can trust you."

Olivia smiled softly. "I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, Olivia," Casey murmured, moaning softly as Olivia leaned down and kissed her. She paused as she realized the doctor had been standing there the whole time. They really needed to start being more careful and act more like adults and less like horny teenagers, she realized. "What's your diagnosis?"

"All of your internal organs are intact. You have a broken leg and a couple of small breaks. You're covered with cuts and bruises, but there is no brain damage. I estimate that you'll be ready to return to work in a month or so."

Casey smiled. "That's great. When can I go home?"

"I'd like to keep you overnight for observation, but something tells me you're going to fight like hell to be released in the morning. If that's the case, you can go once you sign the release forms in the morning." Dr. Seli's pager beeped, and he hurried out of the room, presumably to attend another patient.

Casey looked up into Olivia's eyes and they shared a moment of silence. "Olivia?"

"Yes?" "Can you go get some pizza or something please? I'm starving. And can you do me another favor? Tell Stabler to tell Linhart that I'm awake and once I'm able to return to work, his ass is toast." Casey grinned and kissed Olivia gently, trying not to move her leg too much. She wondered why she hadn't noticed the cast before. Shrugging, she looked into Olivia's eyes once more. "You're my knight in shining armor, you know that?"

Olivia kissed her. "And you are my beautiful princess. And my damsel in distress."


	17. Chapter 17

Casey looked at the sea green wall of her hospital room, lost in her own thoughts. She looked in the doorway and sighed when she saw Elliot. "Why did you have to go and make that comment about Alex and Olivia?" she demanded. As he started to answer, Casey cut him off, holding up her hand. "Why did you watch us? Whether the blinds were open or not, that doesn't give you a right to watch like some peeping Tom. I feel very violated, Elliot. Yes, we forgot to close the blinds, but again, that didn't mean it was a free for all for horny male detectives! And then to add insult to injury, you decided to comment on Olivia sleeping with Alexandra Cabot and now me."

"Are you done?" Elliot asked, leaning against the wall and looking at her. "I'm sorry I watched you two, and I do admit that it was hot, but next time, close the blinds." He walked over to Casey's bed and placed the box of donuts next to her. "I know donuts are a cop tradition, but I guessed you like chocolate best."

Casey looked at the box for a moment. "Chocolate's my favorite," she replied softly. She smiled a little. "Are you trying to make me feel bad about yelling at you?"

"No, I-" Elliot was cut off by the entrance of John, Fin, and Cragen. "Oh, look, the rest of the gang's here," Elliot pointed out.

"You guys, don't give up valuable work time just to come see me," Casey told them. She was grateful to see them, but damn. "I'm broken in several places, not dead."

"Just imagine who COULD have been in that car. It could have been a terrorist or even a Holocaust denial buddy," John replied. Realizing everyone in the room was looking at him like he had just said the sky was yellow, he shrugged. "I said could have been."

Casey rolled her eyes. At times, John's conspiracy theories were amusing, but right now she was too tired and too sore to deal with them. She was about to say so when a giant hovering teddy bear walked in.

"I came to cheer up this beautiful ADA I've been hearing about." Olivia popped her head out from behind the life sized bear. Casey noticed how brightly the brunette was smiling. "Do you like it?" Olivia asked, carrying it past the men and setting it on Casey's lap. She perched on the edge of Casey's bed and kissed her gently.

"Whoa," came the unison of four male voices, followed by Fin's voice saying "Liv, since when are you and Casey together?"

Olivia looked at him and took Casey's hand as she spoke. "A few days," she replied. She noticed the captain and smiled a very small smile. "I deserve it if you decide to suspend me, Captain, but I love Casey."

Casey intertwined her fingers with Olivia's and she, too, turned her attention to Cragen. "And I love Olivia. If you tell my boss and he reports me to the bar, it's worth it. But I would like to say that our relationship will not affect our work." She looked at Olivia, who smiled.

"And we just want a chance to prove it," Olivia finished.

Cragen looked from Olivia to Casey and back to Olivia. He was quiet for what felt like forever, then, finally, he sighed. "One chance," he replied. "Blow it, and you will be placed on a month's rip without pay, Olivia. Now that my warning is given, I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you, Captain." Olivia looked into Casey's eyes for a moment. "When do you want to tell Branch?"

"Monday morning, I guess."


	18. Chapter 18

It took until just before Halloween before Casey was able to move around freely again. It took a lot of pleading to persuade Olivia into letting her go to the Halloween party the office was throwing. The night of the party, around six PM, Casey released a section of her long red hair from the curling iron's grip. Clamping on to another section, she looked in the mirror and smiled softly when she saw Olivia standing behind her. "I'm really glad you said we can go, babe."

"I just don't want you to injure yourself," Olivia replied, wrapping her arms around Casey's waist from behind. "You know how easily you bruise."

"I do not," Casey responded, knowing that it was a futile attempt and a huge lie.

Olivia chuckled. "Sure, Case, whatever you say. That's why I bite you at night and you end up with a bruise the next morning. But no, you're right, you don't bruise easily. Not at all." She shook her head and leaned against the wall, watching Casey curl the final section of hair. "So, what are you wearing tonight? Something sexy, I hope."

"It's a surprise." Casey grinned at Olivia's look of protest. Unplugging the curling iron, she felt it to make sure it was cooled down enough, then wrapped the cord around it and hung it near the mirror. Smiling, she walked out of the bedroom, throwing a "Don't follow me. I want to surprise you", over her shoulder. Walking into her closet, Casey turned on the light and smiled softly at the costume hanging on the door. If anything would drive Olivia nuts, and still be appropriate for a work function, it was this. Pulling it from its hanger, she closed the closet door and stripped.

Twenty minutes later, Casey was walking into the kitchen, knowing Olivia was waiting for her. Her velvet choker was fastened, her heels were buckled, and she was most definitely ready for a night of partying. Entering the kitchen, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy about her costume.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. Casey."

"Is that a good oh my God?" Casey wondered, grabbing a lollipop from the jar on the counter. Opening it, she popped it into her mouth and began sucking on it. Her costume consisted of a black velvet choker and matching heels. The dress was a black and red ball gown that was low enough to show the tops of her small breasts, aided by the push up bra she was wearing. "Close your mouth, babe, you're letting flies in," Casey added, gently closing Olivia's mouth for her.

Olivia pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "That is a very good oh my god. Baby, you look so sexy tonight."

Casey blushed as red as her hair. "Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She took in Olivia's sexy pirate costume, complete with knee high boots, leather vest, and short shorts. Casey couldn't believe the detective had worn something so…revealing. Not that she was complaining. "Oh," she added, "Umm…so, if you want to do…you know, tonight…I'm okay with that…I think I'm ready."

"Are we talking the you know with the you know?" Casey nodded, and Olivia smiled. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want." Olivia kissed her gently and moved a stray lock of red hair out of the attorney's eyes. "I got you something," she continued. Grabbing something from the counter behind her, Olivia instructed Casey to close her eyes. "For my princess," she said as Casey obeyed. Sliding a tiara onto Casey's head, she stepped back and admired her work.

Casey slowly opened her eyes, gently feeling the tiara. "What's the occasion?"

"All the times I've hurt you these last few months without meaning to. All the times I probably will in the future…it's apologizing for those, and it's also just because I love you, honey." Olivia pulled Casey close to her and hugged her tightly. "You're my princess, and nobody else's."

"You're my queen and nobody else's," Casey murmured, burying her head into Olivia's chest and taking in Olivia's scent as Olivia wrapped her arms protectively around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Casey sipped the Dr. Pepper Olivia had brought over a few minutes ago, surveying the ballroom in which the main party was held. She quickly found Olivia and watched the detective talking to the bartender, and smiled softly to herself. It was mandatory for every ADA working for Arthur Branch to attend this party. If Casey hadn't known better, she would have sworn he did it just to be a pain. At least each attorney was allowed to bring a date. It also helped that Casey's date was approved by her boss; he had basically said the same things as Cragen.

"Room for one more?" Olivia startled Casey out of her thoughts by kissing her and sitting on the stool next to her, holding a bottle of beer. "Sorry to break your fantasy, darling."

"Oh, it's okay. I was just thinking about how much of a pain Branch is for making it a requirement to come to this damn party, but how it's a consolation that we get to bring dates." Casey looked at the middle of the room, where people were starting to gather as a slow song came on.

Olivia extended her hand. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"

Casey giggled and stood up. "Of course." She curtsied low and smiled as Olivia took her hand and led her to the center of the floor, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I know the whole point of these types of dresses was originally so that women could be demure and respectful, but did it ever occur to people in those times how sexy they were?" To prove her point, Olivia discreetly squeezed Casey's breasts, the tops of which were peeking out from the low neckline of the gown. Casey winced as her nipples hardened against her girlfriend's touch.

"You're the one wearing ankle boots and a pirate costume," Casey pointed out, grinning playfully. "Then again, female pirate goes hand in hand with the word sexy. So does female cop named Olivia Benson." She smiled as Olivia twirled her and caught her in her arms. As their eyes met, Casey purred softly. She didn't know when the song ended, but she soon realized everything was silent and everyone was watching them. Checking the clock, she sighed. "Can we go home, babe?"

Olivia kissed her gently. "Sure. We can curl up on the couch and watch a movie if you want, with a big bowl of popcorn." She informed Casey that she would be right back, then left to retrieve their coats.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled as Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Olivia?" she asked quietly. When Olivia looked at her curiously, Casey took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. For the first time since she was hit with the car, several months ago, Casey gently tugged on Olivia's hair. "Let's take this to the bedroom."


	20. Chapter 20

"Olivia?"

"Yes, honey?"

Casey rolled onto her side and laid her head on Olivia's chest, smiling softly as Olivia held her. "I know it may seem kind of out of the blue but…I want…a baby," she managed to choke out.

The light on the dresser clicked on, and Olivia sat up, looking into Casey's eyes. "You want a baby?" she repeated. "That's definitely out of the blue, sweetheart."

"I know." Casey sighed and stared out the bedroom window for a moment. "I mean, it seems out of the blue to you, because we've never talked about it, but I've been wanting a baby for a few years. I know we've only been together eight months, but I'm just trying to emphasize how much I wanted it. I was afraid to tell you, because I was afraid that maybe…" Casey trailed off and looked at the floor. "Maybe you'd leave me if I admitted it," she finished quietly.

Olivia lifted Casey's chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "I would never leave you over that, Casey. If you want a baby, we will have a baby. But I'm putting my foot down on two things. First of all, you're ten years younger than me. I don't want to chance the higher risk of birth defects, so I think you should carry the child. It's best that way. Second of all, you are not getting pregnant the natural way. You're my girl and I'm not sharing you with anyone. We will find a donor. Got it?" Casey nodded, and Olivia smiled, kissing her again.

"When do we start?"

"Whenever you want. When are you off next?"

Casey thought for a moment, mentally visualizing her schedule. "Tomorrow," she replied. "I'm off tomorrow and Monday." She sighed as realization hit her. "But you're not off tomorrow."

"I can take a sick day," Olivia responded. "So you're off, Detective Benson is taking a sick day, and we are going to go pick out a donor." She turned the light off and laid on her back, pulling Casey back into her arms. "Do you know what you want?"

Casey shrugged, then remembered Olivia couldn't see her. "I really want a little girl," she answered. "But if it turns out nine months from now that it's a boy..I'm not going to throw a fit or anything like that. But I am hoping for a girl."

"Me too. Let's try for a girl, then." Olivia kissed the top of Casey's head, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, Counselor."

"I love you too, Detective," Casey murmured, feeling her eyes beginning to close. She didn't realize how sleepy she was until after the lights were out. "Goodnight, beautiful."

Olivia pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight, baby. Tonight was amazing, by the way."

"Mmhm," Casey mumbled sleepily, already half into dreamland. The night had been amazing. They had made love for several hours, with no interruptions from anyone or anything, especially not calls from coworkers calling a certain brunette into work. That in itself was rare, and all Casey wanted was to revel in the wonderful feelings that came with the lack of disruption. She couldn't believe that Olivia had been so supportive of her announcement that she wanted a child, any more than she could believe that it was highly possible that she would be pregnant in the next couple of weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

_Casey woke up in the middle of the night with a mind full of excited thoughts and nervous anticipation. She buried her head in Olivia's chest, eliciting a soft grunt from the brunette, who was still sound asleep. She looked out the window at the heavy rain and purred softly to herself. It was time. It was time to stop chickening out and being so nervous about something she knew Olivia would be amazing at. It was time to woman up and get over her nerves. That thought in mind, Casey tried to sit up, but found herself pulled back down._

"_Where are you going?" came Olivia's sleepy voice in the darkness._

"_Um." Casey paused, unsure what to say. What the hell should she say in response? Was honesty the best policy here? Knowing it was, she took a deep breath, then replied. "I was going to go make a special breakfast. You know how hungry you get."_

_Olivia sat up slowly, rubbing her half closed eyes. Once they were fully open, she pulled Casey on top of her, kissing her passionately. "How can I not be, when I have a gorgeous prosecutor who needs so much damn loving? But really, baby, where were you going? I hope not home."_

"_No, of course not," Casey replied, not bothering to state the obvious on that one. "I really was going to make breakfast because…" She sighed. "Well, you know how I've told you four times that I'm ready to use the thingy? And how I've chickened out all four times because I was so scared? Well, I've been thinking, and yeah, I know my ribs aren't completely healed yet, but I know in my heart that I'm really, truly ready now. Last times I knew in my brain, but now I know in my heart too, so I have to be right, right? What I'm trying to say is…I swear on my love for you that I'm ready now."_

_Olivia listened silently to Casey's insanely fast talking before kissing her passionately and rolling her over onto her back so that SHE was on top. "The thingy, huh?" She chuckled to herself. "I understand that you're afraid, but I'm not going to hurt you, Casey. I love you, and I would never do anything that you didn't want."_

"_So you're not mad that I wimped out so much?"_

"_Why would I be? It's a big step in a relationship. The way I see it, you're either ready or you're not. There is no in between. It's okay to be nervous, Case. It can be scary the first time."_

_Casey looked up into her eyes. "Were you scared your first time?"_

"_Are you kidding me? I was so scared I kept my eyes closed the whole time, because I was trying to convince myself not to be. Don't do this just because you feel you have to, I've told you that before."_

"_I'm not."_

_Olivia smiled softly. "Okay. Raise your right hand." Casey, wondering what the hell was going on, did as she was told. "Do you, Casey Novak, solemnly swear that you're absolutely ready for Olivia Benson to throw you on the bed and make love to you in this new way? "Yes," Casey answered quietly._

"_With or without cuffs?"_

"_Without. The first couple of times, anyway."_

_Olivia got up from the bed. "Really, babe, it's the middle of the night and you just randomly decide you want me to make love to you with a strap on. Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you." Once more, Casey obeyed. After what felt like forever (though that might have just been her nerves), Casey felt Olivia climb back into bed. "Keep them closed," Olivia instructed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, and enjoy it, okay sweetheart?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK BETWEEN UPDATES ON THIS STORY. MY GIRLFRIEND WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT, AFTER WAITING FOR MANY MONTHS, I HAVE DECIDED TO DO IT MYSELF. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AND REMEMBER: REVIEWS=UPDATES. PLEASE REVIEW. _

Casey opened her eyes when she was told to do so, and saw Olivia standing in front of the bed. She bit back a whimper of fear when she saw the size of the extension of the brunette's body. "Oh my god," she croaked. Then, trying to mask her apprehension, she said "It looks fun." Yeah, like that wasn't lame, she scolded herself.

Olivia smiled softly. "Come here." As Casey crawled towards her, stopping inches in front of her, she gently kissed her, and took her hand, guiding it to the toy. "It won't bite, I promise. Touch it." Seeing the look Casey gave her, Olivia brushed a stray red curl out of the attorney's eyes and smiled once more. "Do you trust me?"

Casey nodded. "Yes," she murmured, though she was still somewhat afraid. The thing had to be nine inches long.

"Then touch it," Olivia coaxed, with firmness in her voice. "It won't bite," she repeated.

"Okay." Casey slowly reached forward and nearly jumped back when her fingertips came into contact with the shaft. She knew Olivia was watching her, and realized she was waiting for her to tell her no again. Not this time. This time, she was going to suck it up and overcome her fears. But damn. Why was it so big?

Olivia watched Casey stroke it gently. "See, baby? It didn't grow jaws and attack you. Now lay down."

Casey moved back to the head of the bed and laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her heart felt as if it wanted to escape her chest, and her stomach felt twisted into knots. She wondered why she was so scared. It wasn't as if she was a virgin. But that wasn't the same as doing it in that way with a woman, a voice in the back of her mind reasoned. As she watched Olivia adjust the harness of the strap on, Casey swallowed hard and took a deep breath, knowing Olivia would never hurt her. "Olivia?" she asked quietly.

Olivia kissed her gently. "Yes?"

"It won't hurt, right?" Casey wondered.

Olivia shook her head and took Casey's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "No. I will make sure it doesn't."

Casey nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, she said "Then I'm ready." She returned Olivia's smile as the detective climbed on top of her. Thinking it would help calm her nerves, Casey closed her eyes and waited for the pain that she was still convinced would be there in the beginning.

But that pain never came. Instead, when Olivia penetrated her, it felt natural. Casey could think of no other word to describe it. She moaned quietly and arched her body, silently urging Olivia to drive the toy deeper inside of her. Olivia obliged. Casey gasped and clawed first at the sheets, then at Olivia, digging her nails hard into the older woman's back. "Olivia…that feels.." She found herself at a loss for words, primarily because her moaning was quickly turning into rapid panting.

"I know," Olivia whispered, taking her hand once more. She interlocked their fingers and drove the toy as deep and hard as she could, making Casey scream in pleasure. After that, it was only a matter of seconds before Casey crashed over the edge, along with Olivia. The two women came at exactly the same moment, their screams mingling into a noise that Casey was surprised hadn't attracted the cops, when she thought back on it later that night.

Finally, she collapsed against the pillows. Her moans subsided into whimpers, which turned into pants. After several moments, she laid quiet on the bed. "Oh my god," was the only thing she could think to say. She opened her eyes in time to see Olivia unhooking the leather harness of the strap on and letting it fall to the floor. As Olivia laid down next to her, Casey curled up at her side and laid her head on her chest, yawning as she did so. "I love you," she murmured, feeling very sleepy.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered, kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around her. "How was it?"

"Not painful at all," mumbled Casey, whose eyes were already closed. And as the two women fell asleep together, she knew that said it all.


	23. Chapter 23

Casey was awoken early the next morning by the glaring sunlight streaming into the bedroom. With a soft groan, she slowly got out of bed and drew the curtains. As she turned around, she realized that Olivia wasn't in bed. However, in her place was a hot pink sticky note. Casey picked it up and read it. "_Go to the place where we first confessed our love. Stand up tall and look above,_" the detective had written. Casey stared at the note blankly for several moments, unsure what it meant. Then, it hit her.

"Go to the place where we first confessed our love," she murmured to herself. "The kitchen." Leaving the note behind, she took the steps two at a time to the first floor and went into the kitchen, expecting to find Olivia perched on a cabinet. But the brunette was nowhere to be found, which left Casey to decipher the next part of the clue. "Stand up tall and look above," she recited. Damn Olivia and her mind games. "Stand up tall and look above," Casey repeated, glancing around the large kitchen. Just as she was about to give up, a flash of blue caught her eye. She craned her neck, looking upwards. Then she saw it. A second sticky note, this one blue, was on the ceiling. "Oh yes, I can definitely reach that."

Casey opened the pantry and retrieved the step ladder. She set it up directly under the note and climbed to the top step. From there, she carefully climbed onto the island. Without looking down, she reached up and just managed to grab the note. Hopping down, she read it. _"Remember the place where I proposed? Where did we build our little alcove?"_

"Do we even have an alcove?" Casey wondered. Where in the house could there be an equivalent of an alcove? The closet? The bathroom? Casey thought of several more areas of the house until one stood out to her. Without hesitation, she opened the sliding door and stepped onto the back porch. Making her way due left, she nearly ran until she found the place she was sure Olivia was talking about. The detective had bought a gazebo for them, although Casey was at a loss for words as to how that counted as an alcove. Sure enough, as she reached what she called their special cuddle area, she found a bouquet of roses on the table. Nestled among the flowers was a third note. Casey took it, and read it. "_I know it's early morning, but don't be a grouch. Find the next clue under the couch."_

Casey groaned and, after admiring the flowers for a few moments, made her way back inside. Reaching the living room, she knelt down in front of the couch and tried to figure out what she was looking for.

"I see you figured out the other clues," came the voice behind her.

Casey turned around to see Olivia standing there, looking quite pleased with herself. "The ceiling? What the hell, Olivia?" she demanded. "Only Bigfoot could reach that!"

"I knew you would know to use the stepladder." Olivia paused. "But what did you do after that?"

"I stood on the island," Casey informed her. "And then I found the flowers…they are really beautiful, babe. I love them. But what was the point of all of this? To send me on a wild goose chase?"

Olivia shook her head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "I wanted to make giving you the flowers as special as possible, and just handing them to you didn't seem to be good enough. Especially not after last night." She took Casey's hand and led her back to the couch. As they both sat down, she ran her fingers through Casey's hair. "Let's commit the perfect crime," she said, looking into Casey's eyes as she began one of their favorite sayings. "I'll steal your heart…"

"And you'll steal mine," Casey finished, with a smile of her own.

Olivia kissed her again. "I have more planned than just flowers, you know. We are going to go see a movie, and then, at nine thirty tonight, I have reservations for us at that new restaurant uptown. What do you think?"

"I love it," Casey replied. "And after, we can come home and spend the night doing anything and everything."

"Who says we have to wait until tonight?" Olivia winked and pushed her onto her back, pinning her down. She slipped her tongue into Casey's mouth, pushing it against the younger woman's. "There's nothing wrong with the present," she whispered before kissing her again.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ow!" Casey let go of the pan abruptly, and rubbed her right thumb.

Olivia looked up from setting the table. "What happened?"

Casey examined her finger to see if it was bleeding or blistering. "I didn't realize how hot the pan was, that's all." She looked at Olivia. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Casey told her with a small but reassuring smile. She turned back to the pan that had burned her and used the dial on the stove to lower the heat when she realized the water was boiling. Grabbing the box of spaghetti, she poured the noodles in, being sure to do it carefully. She really didn't feel like being burned by the water too. With the wooden spoon, she pushed the noodles down and smiled as they sank below the water's surface. She turned her attention to Olivia for a moment. The brunette had her back turned to her and was restocking the napkin holder. Casey shook her head and turned back to their dinner. Damn, she was hot.

Olivia turned back around as Casey was adding basil to the pot of simmering spaghetti sauce. She walked over to the her and wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind. "You know what I love about you?" she whispered.

"What do you love about me?" murmured Casey, who was suddenly having a difficult time holding the spoon steady.

"I love a lot of things about you." Olivia gently bit into Casey's neck. "But one of my very favorite things is how you are good at everything you do. You kick ass in the courtroom, you are an amazing softball player, and you dominate in the kitchen. And guess what?"

Casey rested the spoon next to its twin in the holder. "What?" Olivia spun her around and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "You're all mine."

"And you're all mine," Casey told her. Little did she know that in a few hours time, she would no longer be thinking that.

**A few hours later, **Casey and Olivia were relaxing side by side on the couch. Casey's head rested on her wife's shoulder, and Olivia's arms were wrapped protectively around her. "Well, dinner is out of the way, along with the dishes. What now?"

Olivia kissed the top of Casey's head. "We could-" She was cut off by a loud vibration. She retrieved her phone from its place next to the lamp and read her incoming text. "That answers that question," she said.

"You have to go in?" Casey looked at the clock. "But it's ten at night!"

Olivia kissed her once more before standing up. "You know what they say. This city never sleeps. With that comes a spiked crime rate. Perps don't care about the time of day, you know that." She pulled her coat on and made sure she had everything.

"I know, but I'll still miss you."

"I'll be home later." Without another word, Olivia opened the front door and disappeared into the night.

Casey stared at the closed door for quite some time after the detective was gone. A few things were nagging in the back of her mind. First of all, why hadn't Olivia taken the coat she usually wore to work? And why had she seemed so nervous, and cryptic? Casey sighed, refusing to let her mind wander to the most logical answer. Her phone rang, startling her. She grabbed it and answered it after reading the caller ID. "Hey, Elliot. Olivia's on her way."

"On her way where?' Elliot sounded confused.

Casey bit her lip harder than she meant to. "Didn't you just text her? She just left to come into work."

"Casey, I didn't text her," Elliot replied. "I'm at the precinct and nobody but me is here." He remained quiet for several moments. Finally, he said "Can you come down? I think there's something you should see."

Casey sighed. "I guess so. I'm on my way." After she hung up, she stared at the darkness outside for a long time. She had a feeling that she didn't want to know what was awaiting her, because she felt like she already knew.

**SVU PRECINCT**

Casey hesitated as the elevator doors slid open, revealing the all too familiar area. Finally, she took a deep breath and found the courage to enter the SVU squadroom. Seeing Elliot at his desk, she walked over, her nerves a giant, tangled bundle. "What is going on?" Elliot looked up. "Hey. Casey, this isn't my place to tell you, but you are my friend and I don't think it is fair to you what Olivia has been doing." He gestured to the envelope on his desk, and pushed it towards her. As she picked it up, he leaned forward. "I took those three days ago, just before the elevator doors slid closed. I'm sorry, Casey."

With a knot in her throat that rivaled the one in her stomach, Casey slowly opened the envelope and retrieved a set of pictures from within. When she saw who was in the pictures and what they were doing, she choked back the tears that immediately threatened to fall.


	25. Chapter 25

Casey had her back turned to the bedroom door, but when Olivia got home, she was still awake. She heard the door open, she felt the bed adjust as another body joined it. As Olivia moved to put her arms around her, Casey moved away. "Don't touch me," she said quietly.

"Are you okay? Is this because I had to go into work?"

"Work?" Casey repeated. "That's really funny, Olivia, because your partner called me after you left and he was lost when I told him you were on your way. And then he asked me to come down to the precinct, and what do you think he did then?"

Olivia sat up. "What did he tell you?"

"The truth." Casey got out of bed and made her way to the window seat. Sitting down, she curled up, still refusing to look at Olivia. She was too hurt by her wife's betrayal. She grabbed the envelope containing the pictures and tossed it across the room, where it landed next to Olivia. "I would say look inside, but you already know what's inside."

Olivia opened the envelope and sighed. "Casey-"

Casey interrupted her. "How long has this been going on? Those pictures are recent, but something tells me it's been going on a lot longer than that. So tell me, Olivia. Tell me the truth for once. How long have you and Alex Cabot been sleeping together behind my back?"

"I-" Olivia looked down at the pictures, and Casey knew she was debating how to answer her. "A couple of months," she said finally.

"Months?" Casey repeated. "You've been cheating for months." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. One that made it feel, to Casey, like the world had just crashed around her, shattering on impact with reality. "You've been cheating for months," she said again. "Well, I'm glad I could fill your bed until she got back." By now, Casey's tears were falling freely and her voice was cracking in several places.

"Casey, it's not like that." Olivia looked at her. "I'm not going to make any excuses, but please believe that I do love you. I love you more than anything."

Casey shook her head, turning away once more. "I've been faithful to you since day one," she said quietly. "I thought…I thought our marriage was strong. I thought it was built on trust, and honesty, and loyalty. And now all of those things just jumped out the window." She wiped her tears away just as a fresh set began to fall. "Why, Olivia? Why wasn't I good enough?"

"You are. Casey, I know I can't explain this away, no matter how much I want to. Is it possible for you to forgive me? It will never happen again. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know." Casey looked out the window, focusing her attention on a light in the distance. "You acted like everything was perfect, like I was your only one, and in the meantime, you were occupying two beds at once."

"I know I messed up. It won't happen again. Please believe that I really love you, Case."

Casey fought back more tears. Her heart felt like someone had crushed it, then tap danced on it. "Olivia," she said, turning around to face the brunette. "I can't deny that I love you. But I also can't deny my broken heart, and it's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this. You betrayed me, you betrayed our marriage. In time, maybe we'll be able to overcome this, but not right now. I trusted you, and you took advantage of that. I don't want to divorce you. If you want to keep this marriage, though, we are both going to have to work at it. On your part, that means being faithful and never sleeping with her again. The only way I can trust you again is if I am your only girl."

Olivia nodded silently. "I can do that. I promise I won't ever get in bed with her again."

"And on my part," Casey continued, "that means proving to my heart that my love for you is stronger than my hurt. This is all going to take time, Olivia. I love you with everything I have, but for right now, I can't trust you. I can only hope that you understand. Put yourself in my shoes." She stood up.

"Are you going to move out?"

"Not even out of this bedroom. But it's going to take a lot to get back to where we were before."

Olivia was quiet for several moments before responding. Finally, she said "I'm sorry for everything."

Casey nodded. "I hope so," she replied. "I need to take a shower." For the first time ever, she closed the bathroom door, barring the detective from joining her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Elliot, what the hell is the matter with you?" Olivia folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her partner from her desk.

Elliot poured a cup of coffee and turned to face her. "I wasn't going to let Casey down. She couldn't trust her wife, and I felt like I had to prove that someone in this world does care about her!"

"I care about her."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Elliot shook his head, sipping his drink as he returned to his seat. "Here's how things are, Olivia. Being in love is an unconditional thing. You can't tell one person you love them if your heart belongs to someone else. In other words, sleeping with Alex while you were married to Casey was a very stupid thing to do."

"Thanks, don't hold back." Olivia sighed, nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs. "She won't even talk to me. She slept next to me, but she was so close to the edge of the bed I kept expecting her to fall off. And this morning, she was already gone when I got up. Breakfast was in a pan on the stove, the bathroom was humid, the way it always is after a shower. What should I do, El?"

Elliot looked at her. Olivia could tell she was getting his scrutiny treatment. It made her squirm. Finally, he replied "I don't know. But she didn't leave. I guess that's something."

Olivia turned her attention to the framed picture of her and Casey on the desk. It had been taken on Casey's birthday. The ADA had given Olivia bunny ears for the picture. Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I told Alex I can never sleep with her again. She was pissed, and said that I apparently have a preference for gingers. What the hell am I supposed to do? I hurt Casey by making Alex happy, then I turned around and hurt Alex by making Casey happy."

"Then you need to decide where your heart's loyalty lies."

"With Casey," Olivia said without thinking about it. But as soon as she said it, she knew it was the true answer. "God, I really screwed up."

Elliot shrugged. "Then fix it."

**5:30 PM**

When Casey got home, Olivia's car wasn't in the garage. She pulled into her own spot, closed the garage door, and entered the house. Court had been horrible today, although Casey figured that was just because she was still extremely upset about Olivia and Alex. She tossed her keys onto the counter and sat down at the kitchen table, attempting to hold back yet another round of tears. She wondered if it was possible to lose too much water by crying. If so, she knew she was off to a good start.

Just as Casey plugged her laptop into the outlet, the garage door creaked. Olivia was home. Casey debated locking herself in the bathroom, but decided that was not the answer. She looked up as Olivia entered the kitchen. "Olivia…" she started when she saw the bouquet of flowers in the detective's arms. Did she really think flowers would solve everything? But then again, they WERE beautiful….

"Daisies represent purity," Olivia said, placing the flowers next to Casey. "I know they won't fix everything by themselves, but I hope they are a start."

Casey looked at her without saying anything. Why was it so hard to resist her? She shook her head before she got too drawn in. "They're pretty," she murmured, turning back to her computer.

"Like you," Olivia tried. She pulled a chair up until she was sitting next to Casey. "I love you. I talked to Alex today. I told her I would never sleep with her again, that I had no feelings for her. And I don't." Olivia lifted Casey's chin so that the attorney was looking at her. "I don't love her, Casey. Only you."

Casey sighed. "Then why did you sleep with her?" she asked.

"Because I'm stupid," Olivia said with a small smile. "Please forgive me. Please trust me. It's been less than twenty four hours and not being able to shower with you, and seeing you sleep as far away from me as possible…Casey, those things hurt."

"Now you know how I feel!" Casey told her, moving away once more. "Did you think you could just come home with some flowers and everything would be okay? Did you? One day isn't enough to make everything better."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "Then how long is?"

"Until I know in my heart that you're truly sorry and that you love me and that you'll never do it again and that my bed is the only bed you'll ever sleep in and that you aren't going to run to someone else every time you decide I didn't fuck you well enough the night before." Casey grabbed her laptop. "I'm going upstairs. Please don't follow me." She hadn't meant for all of that to spill out, but her heart had taken over, and it was not on speaking terms with her brain. She wanted to forgive Olivia. She LOVED her. But she was terrified of having déjà vu if she gave in that easily. And so, reluctantly, she carried her computer upstairs and into their room, leaving Olivia alone at the table.

**Author's note: Hey, guys. Please review. I hope you liked it. **


	27. Chapter 27

Casey emerged from the courtroom in a much better mood than she had been for several days. The reason for that was the fact that the jury had just delivered a guilty verdict concerning a man who brutally raped and tortured four women. Casey was just happy that at least something was going right in her life. Just as she reached the elevator, she heard someone calling her. Figuring she was hearing things, she pressed the down arrow.

"Casey!"

Casey turned around and sighed, knowing exactly who was calling out to her before she saw her. "Did you come here to rub it in my face that my wife got into your bed?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." Casey shifted her files to her other arm. "Why would you seduce a married woman?"

Alex folded her arms across her chest. "You are assuming *I* seduced *her*. How do you know it wasn't the other way around?"

"Because I know Olivia. I'm not going to make any excuses for her, because there are none. But I do know that she would not simply make a move on another woman without them initiating things first."

"You clearly don't know her as well as you thought," the blonde replied. Casey could detect the smallest hint of a smirk on the other attorney's face. "She got in my bed, that has to tell you something."

Casey narrowed her eyes. "It tells me," she began, fighting the anger that was quickly growing in her, "that you seduced her. Didn't we just go over this? Oh, right, you're blonde, sorry. Shall I dumb it down for you?" She saw Alex's lips part as she started to reply, but quickly cut her off. "If you think that you can just waltz back in after this long and expect Olivia to fall into your arms, and crawl under the sheets with you, you are sadly mistaken. She is my wife, and if you ever touch her again, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat, Novak?"

"Care to test me and find out?" Casey raised an eyebrow curiously. She was the last person anyone would expect violence from, or even jealousy for that matter. But this was one of the few things she would absolutely not tolerate. She turned back to the elevator, just as she realized that at least a dozen people had stopped to watch the confrontation. Great. As the elevator arrived and Casey stepped in, she looked at Alex, who was still standing in the same spot she had been throughout the entire conversation. "I think we know who she prefers. After all, I'm the one with the ring on my finger." And before the other woman could respond, the elevator doors slid shut, and the car began its downward descent. Casey sighed. She hadn't the slightest idea what she would do if she found out that Olivia and Alex were sleeping together again. But she knew one thing: she didn't ever want to find out.

**7:22 PM**

"Olivia?" Casey hung her jacket on the coat rack by the front door. She knew Olivia was home, because her car was in the garage. Casey followed the light coming from the kitchen and smiled softly when she saw Olivia at the table. Entering, she took a deep breath and prepared to do what she had promised herself she would do on the way home. She sat down next to Olivia and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure you probably already know about what happened in the courthouse today," she said.

Olivia nodded. "Casey, what is wrong with you? You basically told her you would kill her if she ever came near me again."

"I didn't mean it like that. I-" Casey looked down at the table. "I don't know what I meant," she replied quietly. "I'm not going to pretend I'm innocent, but do me a favor and give me the latitude to give you MY side of things. She tried to convince me that you seduced her, and that really felt like a knife to my heart. I don't know who did what or who initiated things, but I do want you to know that I stood up for you. I told her that I really do believe that she seduced you."

"She did," Olivia promised.

Casey sighed, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Ever since I joined this unit, I always felt compared to her. And that was just among friends! When we got together, I had new worries, because now I had to worry that you didn't think I was as good as her in bed, or in the kitchen, or whatever. I felt inferior, I still do sometimes. And then when I found out about you two, it was like..something broke inside me, because it just seemed to validate my worst fears. So today, when I saw her, all those feelings flooded back to me and once again, I let my heart speak for me."

"I understand." Olivia reached for Casey's hand, and when Casey didn't pull away, she gently squeezed it. "I shouldn't have gotten back in bed with her, I know that. I know I can never take it back, but I do promise that I regret it."

"You do?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I do. Just know this, Casey: you never have to feel inferior to her. Want to know why?" She intertwined her fingers with Casey's and answered before Casey could. "Because I love you more than I ever loved her. And if you give me the chance to prove it, I will."

Casey let her head fall onto the brunette's shoulder. It had been less than a week, and she knew she wasn't being logical, but the truth was, even though she was still hurt, her love for Olivia wouldn't allow her to block her out anymore. "Chance given," she murmured. "I forgive you. It will take time to get back to where we were in terms of trust, but I do believe that you didn't mean for this to happen. And I do believe in second chances."

"I hope so." Olivia smiled and kissed her, then handed her an appointment card.

"What's this?"

"An appointment for Saturday morning. We're going to go look through some donor profiles so we can see who is the best father for our child."

Casey stared at the card, shocked. Then she turned to Olivia and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you."

Olivia pulled her into her lap, deepening the kiss. Casey knew she was setting herself up to be hurt again, but she also knew that she was willing to take the chance.


	28. Chapter 28

Casey watched as Olivia pinned the appointment card to the calendar next to the refrigerator. "I didn't actually pay attention to the most important detail," she admitted. "Where are we going?"

"Cryos International New York Sperm Bank," Olivia replied. She opened the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses, then grabbed the bottle from the counter. "And that's not the most important detail," she added as she uncorked the wine and began to pour.

Casey looked at her. "Then what is?"

Olivia finished pouring their drinks and handed Casey a glass, sitting down next to her. "The most important detail is that you'll be the one carrying our child." Seeing Casey's eyebrow raise, she gently placed her hand on top of the redhead's. "I'm ten years older than you. I'm not exactly at the best age in life to have a baby. It's not worth the risk of birth defects or miscarriage. And then there's the fact that I am constantly thrown all over the place, jumping out of the way of bullets, chasing perps…and besides," she added with a playful smile, taking a sip of her wine, "I get the bonus of seeing my gorgeous wife pregnant."

"Of course there is a bonus. Who would Olivia Benson be without ulterior motives?" Casey asked with a grin. She crossed her legs under the table and thought about everything Olivia had just said. The older woman was more than right, she knew that. And she was excited at the prospect of having a baby, and flattered that Olivia wanted HER to carry it. But she was still nervous. "So how does this all work, exactly?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "When we go in for our appointment, we will be given some donor files. It will allow us to choose a father for our baby. It will give us the father's blood type, which is very important, as I'm sure you know. Things that are important to know. They screen all potentials for STDs and genetic diseases. And then it gives us information about their racial origin, skin color, height, weight, color of eyes, etc."

"God, that's like getting impregnated by your dream guy," Casey responded, intrigued. "So we don't have to worry about STDs? What about Cystic Fibrosis?"

"They are screened thoroughly. We'll be fine, sweetheart."

Casey smiled softly as Olivia kissed her. "Okay." She picked her glass up and sat it back down. "So what kind of guy do we want?"

"White. Not to be racist, but because we want a white baby."

"I agree. Weight should be between one hundred fifty and one hundred seventy five pounds. I really don't want to be impregnated by a man that weighs three hundred pounds."

Olivia chuckled. "Agreed," she said. "As for height, I think we can be pretty broad in that category. I mean as long as he's not competing with a munchkin in a height contest."

Casey giggled and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. "And he needs to be type A blood type."

"But you're type B," Olivia replied.

"I know. But if he's type A, the baby will be type AB..I think. That way it will be able to accept and give blood to almost anyone." Casey exhaled slowly. "Beyond that, I think we can figure the rest out when we get there. I'm so excited, Olivia. I'm nervous too, but I've wanted a baby for as long as I can remember, and it's finally happening."

Olivia smiled just as her phone rang. Both she and Casey looked at the caller ID. Olivia hit ignore and lightly tossed the phone onto the table. "I can't answer right now. I'm with my princess."

"Awwww." Casey hugged her. "I bet she's calling to try to convince you to change your mind so you'll get back in bed with her."

Olivia softly kissed the top of Casey's head. "Let her try. I made the mistake of giving in, but that will never happen again. I have a beautiful wife and will soon have a wonderful family. I have all I need right here."

Casey snuggled closer to her, which was made somewhat difficult by the fact that they were in two chairs as opposed to one piece of furniture. She kept her head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled softly to herself. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to forgive the detective after all.


	29. Chapter 29

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone. I am going to work really hard on updates this week, because my classes start on August 8, and I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try really hard, once school starts, to update at least twice a week. Before you read this chapter, know that it takes place one month later than the previous chapter. **_

_Casey laid awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Without thinking about it, she placed her hand protectively over her stomach. Olivia's side of the bed was still unoccupied. She still wasn't home. Casey sighed and glanced at the red numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already after three in the morning. Where the hell was she? Fumbling for her phone, Casey finally found it and opened a new text message. "__Olivia, it is after three and you still aren't home. Where are you? We need to talk,_" she typed. After hitting send, she turned her attention back to the ceiling.

Her phone's screen lit up a few minutes later. Casey opened Olivia's reply message without realizing she was holding her breath. "_I just left the precinct. I'll be home soon. Is something wrong?"_

Casey quickly typed no and, after hitting send, she pulled her robe on and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She poured two tall mugs of coffee and made Olivia's the way the detective liked. Walking into the living room, mugs in hand, she sat on the couch to wait for her.

"Casey. Casey, wake up, baby."

"Hmm?" Casey slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly when she saw who was responsible for waking her. "Hey, babe," she murmured. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was waiting for you, and then…I guess I dozed off." She looked down for a moment, and was amazed to see that the coffee hadn't spilled. She handed Olivia her cup and smiled. "It has two teaspoons of sugar and nothing else, just the way you like," she said.

Olivia smiled and took a large sip. "It's yummy. Now what was so urgent?" She placed the cup on the coffee table and knelt down next to Casey, who was still curled up on the couch. The redhead didn't bother to scold her for not using a coaster.

"It's a good urgent, don't worry," Casey assured her, seeing the worried look in the brunette's eyes. "My doctor called today, and.." She took Olivia's hand and brought it to her stomach. "We're going to be parents, Olivia."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Parents?" she repeated dumbly. "Casey, you're pregnant?" Casey nodded happily. "Oh baby, that's wonderful," Olivia said. She laid her head on Casey's stomach and smiled.

Casey watched her with a smile of her own. Their marriage still had its ups and downs. They weren't quite back to where they had been before the affair, but they were getting closer every day. Casey could think of no better time to start a family.

"So, I've been thinking."

"Oh dear. That never bodes well," Olivia said with a smirk.

Casey resisted the urge to smack her. "As much as I hate doctors, I know you're going to force me to have our baby in a hospital no matter how much I fight. So, I'll save us both the time and willingly go to the hospital," she announced. "But under one condition."

Olivia looked at her as the attorney laid her head on her shoulder. "And what would that be?" she asked.

"We find out the sex of the baby as soon as possible. That's at about four or five months right?" Without waiting for an answer, Casey went on. "It's just a good thing in the long run." "I agree," Olivia replied. "If we do that, I can build a nursery for the baby. And we can buy clothes and blankets and toys fitting the proper gender. And pick a name for our son our daughter."

Casey nodded, then sat up on the couch. "I guess there's two conditions," she said. Seeing the look of curiosity that flashed across the older woman's dark features, Casey faced her and looked into her eyes. "I know your work takes a lot of time. Crazy hours, long nights, the whole shebang. But please, no matter what happens, please don't ever make me feel like a single mother."

"I won't," Olivia promised. Hearing the firmness in the woman's voice made Casey believe her. She gently lifted Casey's chin and kissed her passionately. "I would propose a toast, but I don't suppose we can do that now, can we?"

"Nope. Afraid not," Casey replied. Seeing Olivia's smile, she returned it, and they resumed kissing.


	30. Chapter 30

_Casey opened a baby website one of her friends from work had recommended to her. Olivia had gotten called in an hour ago, although for what reason, the redhead hadn't the slightest idea. She absentmindedly stirred her iced tea as the page loaded. Once everything was up, she smiled to herself and wondered what to start with. The catalog showed everything from strollers to diapers. Finally, she decided to start with strollers._

_She was so engrossed with browsing through baby items that the knock on the door made her jump. "Just a second," she called. Saving the current page, Casey closed her laptop and pulled her robe on, then made her way to the door. She brushed the curtains aside a little and hesitated when she saw who the visitor was. More to please Olivia than anything, she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Olivia's at work."_

"_I know that." Alex invited herself into the house by stepping past Casey. Casey bit her lip until she drew blood in an effort to control her anger. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."_

"_You fucked my wife. There is no right foot to get off on when that happens," Casey snapped. "If you're here to try to convince me that Olivia seduced you, please save us both the trouble and just leave, because I'm not interested."_

_Alex folded her arms across her chest. "Are you always such a bitch?"_

"_Are you always such a whore?" Casey retorted, her emerald eyes full of hatred. "Or do you just have a thing for married women?" _

_Before either woman realized what was happening, all hell had broken loose. Casey dodged Alex's punch just in time, but she did not react quickly enough to avoid being pushed to the floor. Pinned down, all she could do was try to fight the other woman off. "Get off of me, you bitch," she snapped as Alex clawed her. When she realized that was doing no good, she sunk her teeth hard into the blonde's hand, and when Alex pulled back in pain, Casey took the opportunity to reverse their positions. Both of them threw several slaps and punches. Clawing and biting were rampant, until the front door opened. Casey, who had once again lost the top position, looked over. "Oh. Uh..hi, babe…"_

_Olivia's jaw dropped as the younger women scrambled to get as far away from each other as they could, while still being in the same room. "What the hell is the matter with you two?" She gently placed the cake she had bought on the coffee table and stood between them. Casey knew it was to prevent a further fight. "Casey, I leave for a mere couple of hours and I come home to find you engaged in a violent catfight? What the hell?"_

"_She punched me first!" Casey cried, hating that she sounded like a whiny five year old. In this instance, though, it was true. _

_Olivia turned to Alex. "What the hell are you even doing here, Alex?" she demanded._

"_I came to patch things up with Casey. But she was only interested in being a stuck up bitch about it, and she stooped so low as to call me a whore." "Because you seduced my wife!" "Obviously she liked it, I mean, she came back for more."_

"_ENOUGH!" Olivia yelled. She turned to Alex once more. "I appreciate that you came to patch things up with Casey, but from what I can gather, Casey feels like you were trying to rub it in her face that you and I had an affair. And I'm sorry, Alex, but I know you, and I know that it is probably true." Not giving Alex time to react, she turned to Casey, who was looking at the floor. "Casey, honey, I'm not saying she was right, but why did you call her a whore?" "Because she tricked you into her bed," Casey mumbled. "I'm sorry."_

_Olivia sighed, and led both of them to the couch. She still sat between them. "How did the fight start? I don't want the abridged version, just the truth. Alex?"_

_Casey tried to protest, in case the other woman lied. But, to her surprise, Alex told the truth. "I came here to talk to Casey, but I quickly realized it was going to take more than sorry to get her to stop hating me. Maybe, without thinking about it, I did sort of want to rub it in that you and I slept together. She thought I was here to convince her that you instigated things, and I called her a bitch. She responded by calling me a whore, and I lost it. I tried to punch her, and then, before we knew it, we were on the floor."_

"_Casey, is that the truth?"_

_Olivia knew that Casey couldn't look her in the eye and lie to her. So, Casey looked up and into her eyes. She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Okay, look, I'm not happy about this, but I do understand what happened. Are either of you pressing charges?"_

"_No," both attorneys replied at the same time._

_Olivia looked from one to the other, stopping with Casey, who was bleeding. Alex, on the other hand, was just bruised, aside from the place on her hand where Casey's teeth had sunken in. "Casey, go upstairs and get cleaned up."_

"_But what about Alex?" Casey asked, shocked by the concern she heard in her own voice._

"_I can wash up down here," Alex said. "And don't worry, I won't touch Olivia in a way I'm not supposed to." _

_Surprised by what came out of her own mouth, but knowing it was true, Casey replied "I know." She gave a little smile before making her way upstairs to clean up. _

_**Author's note: Please, please review. **_


	31. Chapter 31

After Casey was finished washing up, she changed into one of her favorite outfits, which consisted of a black skirt, a lavender sweater, and black heels. As she finished brushing her hair, she laid the brush on the counter and exited the bathroom. Making her way out of the bedroom, Casey paused at the balcony, from which she could see the kitchen. Her curiosity had risen when she realized the voices had died out. Looking down, she immediately realized why.

The sight that greeted her was one that made her feel like something died inside. Alex was propped up on the counter, fingers in Olivia's hair, and they were engaged in an extremely passionate kiss. For several moments, Casey stared, unblinking, shell shocked. As Olivia let out a particularly loud moan, Casey turned away and went back into the bedroom, giving them their privacy. She dialed her mother's number and sat on the bed while she waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

Casey felt the tears spring to her eyes. Fighting them back, she said "Mom?"

"Casey? What's wrong, honey?"

"I-can I come stay with you and Dad for awhile?"

"Of course. What happened?"

Casey took a deep breath and explained everything, starting with how she had forgiven Olivia for cheating on her, moving to the fact that she was pregnant, and ending with a description of what she had just witnessed. "And I…I can't stay here right now," she said quietly.

"I know, sweetie. You should know that you don't have to ask to stay here, Casey. We'll make up the bed in your room and it will be ready when you get here."

"Thanks, Mom," Casey murmured. Hanging up, she retrieved her suitcase from the closet and quickly packed clothes and toiletries, enough for a month. She continued fighting her tears, but she knew they would come eventually. Her heart felt like someone had reached in and butchered it into a thousand shards. A flash of blue caught her attention.

Casey looked over and sighed. "Elliot's warrant," she said to herself. Grabbing it, she decided to make a quick trip to the precinct. It was, after all, on the way to her parents'.

Getting out of the house was much easier than she had expected. She forced herself to keep her eyes forward and not look back into the kitchen, for fear of what else she might witness. As she slipped out, she slammed the door and loaded the car. Five minutes later, she was on the road.

Entering the squadroom thirty minutes later, Casey walked past the desks of Fin and Munch. Both men watched her curiously. Casey found Elliot at his desk and handed him the warrant. "Here," she whispered.

"Thanks. I-" Elliot looked up and noticed her tearstained face. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, okay, but I know it's Olivia's fault. Casey, you can trust me. What's going on?"

"OLIVIA AND ALEX. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" Casey cried. She slid down the desk and onto the floor, curling her knees up to her chest with not a care that she was in a skirt and was among a male society at the moment. She buried her head and said "They're still together. I'm so stupid!"

Elliot knelt down next to her and handed her a box of tissues. "Just call her love 'em and leave 'em Benson." He meant it as a joke, but it only made Casey cry harder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. "Listen to me. You're not stupid, not by any means. Olivia is the one who can't make up her mind." He glanced up at the clock. "It's getting late. Are you still staying at home?"

Casey shook her head. "No, I…I'm staying with my parents in Westchester." She wiped her tears away and bit back the round that was fighting to spill over. "I've never even looked at anyone else while we were married. I loved her, I still do! But I guess…the more you love someone, the easier it is for them to hurt you." She laid still in Elliot's arms for another fifteen minutes. Finally, she stood up and looked at him. "Thanks..for listening. If Olivia asks-"

"I won't tell her. Scout's honor," Elliot replied with a small smile.

Casey nodded mutely and left the room. She was hurt, confused, and broken inside. She knew there would be a lot to decide, and soon, but right now she just wanted to collapse in her bed at her parents' house and cry until she ran out of tears.


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia stormed into the squadroom, intent on getting the information she needed, no matter what it took. She headed for Elliot's desk and glared down at him. "You're a prick, you know that?"

"Nice to see you too, Olivia," Elliot replied without looking up from behind his computer. "Someone didn't sleep well last night."

"No, I didn't, and you want to know why?" Without waiting for an answer, Olivia went on. "I didn't sleep well because my wife never came home last night. But you know that already, don't you?"

Elliot finally looked at her. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Olivia grabbed the search warrant from atop his case files. "She had to deliver this so you could raid the Kendall house this morning. Don't play dumb with me, Stabler. I know you saw her last night. Where the hell is she?"

"Olivia, people are starting to stare." Elliot stood up and led her into an empty interview room, closing the door. "She was here last night to deliver that, and yes, she mentioned where she was going. But I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"But she could be hurt as we speak."

"The only one hurting her is you."

Elliot's words hung in the balance for several moments. They seemed to penetrate Olivia's skin easily and felt like a thousand pinpricks to her heart. "I'm hurting her?" she repeated. "What are you talking about?"

Elliot sighed and leaned against the wall, arms folded the way he did when bonding with a perp. "You cheated on her once, and she forgave you. When she came here last night, Olivia, she had all she could do to walk, she was crying so hard." Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Elliot interrupted her. "She saw you and Alex. What is your problem, Olivia? You can have Casey or you can have Alex, but you cannot have both. It boils down to who you love more."

Olivia sighed, collapsing into one of the black chairs. "She saw us?" she repeated. "Oh my god."

"Make up your mind, Olivia," Elliot responded, looking her straight in the eye. "This is twice you've broken her heart, and it's a double whammy this time since she already forgave you. Why do you keep betraying her if you love her?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. And it was the truth. Casey and Alex both tugged on her heartstrings, but in different ways. However, she realized, Elliot was right. She had to choose, and there would be no going back this time. "I want Casey, but I…she probably hates me."

"I would." Elliot flinched at the glare his partner shot him. He sighed and moved away from the wall. "Lucky for you, Casey's a forgiving person. Maybe you can win her back. Maybe not."

Olivia stood up. "If you're done lecturing me, I just figured out where she is."

An hour and a half later, Olivia made her way up the walkway leading to Casey's parents' front door. She used her left hand to knock, because her right hand was carrying a bouquet of roses. When the door opened and Casey's mother stood looking at her, Olivia suddenly felt intimidated, a new feeling to her. She took a deep breath and said "Mrs. Novak, I am here to see Casey." As the door started to close, Olivia held it open, the way she was used to doing thanks to her job. "Please don't shut me out."

Deanna Novak folded her arms across her chest, staring at the detective. "If Casey wanted to be seen, she would be at home with you. Now please leave. You're trespassing."

"I want to apologize to her," Olivia informed her, wondering how this was her business.

"She's in her room right now," Deanna replied. "I think she's asleep. I'll tell her you came though. Now please leave," she said again.

Olivia sighed, handing her the flowers. "Please give these to her. Sorry to waste your time." She turned away and began walking back down the path, trying to figure out another way to apologize to the woman she loved. She contemplated calling, but wondered if that would be enough. As she opened the car door and climbed in on the driver's side, she sighed and started the car. If she had looked up, she would have seen Casey watching from her bedroom window on the fourth floor.


	33. Chapter 33

Casey surveyed the walls of her office and sighed. She was beginning to wonder if this was the right decision. Looking down at the box on her desk, she pulled out the plaque she had been given by a thankful victim years ago. Was leaving the same as running away? Casey sat down in her chair and shook her head. At this point, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Olivia's betrayal felt like a knife in her heart. She felt taken advantage of, used. Laying the plaque once more in the box, she buried her head in her hands and tried to hold back yet another round of tears.

"I had a feeling you would be here."

Casey looked up in time to see Olivia in the doorway. She stood up and turned her back. "Unfortunately, you know a lot of things about me. I don't want you here, Detective. I have nothing to say to you."

Olivia sighed and laid the flowers she had brought on the desk. "I know I deserve that. I deserve for you to hate me and never want to speak to me again. I deserve-" She cut off suddenly. Without turning around, Casey knew she was staring at the box on the desk. "You're leaving?"

"I don't know," Casey replied quietly, turning around to face her. "I felt sure when I started packing, but now I..I'm not sure of anything anymore. Olivia, please just go. I can't do this right now."

Olivia looked into her eyes. "What do I have to do to prove that I love you with all my heart? I'm SORRY, Casey."

"You said that before. I trusted you! I don't want to leave, but I can't be around you. Not now. Maybe not ever."

"Do you love me?" Olivia asked without breaking the stare.

Feeling like an inferior puppy being stared down by a dog three times its size, Casey shook her head. "You think it's easy, don't you?" she replied. "It's not as easy as loving you or not loving you. Let me put things into perspective for you. How would you feel if I had someone over and fucked them every time you were at work? How would you feel, Olivia? If it was just one time I would be able to forgive you. But it wasn't just one time. It was many times, and on top of that I already forgave you. You took advantage of me…of my love for you. Sorry doesn't cover it. Not this time. If you really are sorry and you really do love me, then you have to work for my forgiveness." She closed the box and moved it to the side of the desk. Making her way to the doorway, she paused and looked at Olivia. "If you're really serious about fixing this, I think you know where to start." Without waiting for a reply, Casey left the office, wanting nothing more than some fresh air. The storm outside would blend perfectly with her tears.

An hour later, she returned to the office, noticing with half regret and half relief that Olivia had left. She curled up on the couch in the larger section of the office and closed her eyes, trying, once again, to get some sleep.

"_She climbed into my bed, that has to tell you something."_

_Alex's words were replaced with a heated kiss between her and Olivia. Casey could see the smirk on Alex's face. "You're no good for her, Casey. She loves me, not you, and you know it. Why do you keep trying so hard? You're just making her unhappy, holding her back. Why would someone like Olivia ever want someone like you when she can have ME? You know the answer. Stop lying to yourself. Do what you know would make her happy."_

"_You're wrong," Casey protested weakly, though she didn't believe it._

"_She loves me." Alex's voice echoed, sounding a thousand times louder than it was._

Casey awoke with a start. It took several minutes for it to sink in that it had just been a nightmare. A horrible, terrifying nightmare. If she didn't forgive Olivia, she knew it was possible that the dream would come true. But if she did forgive, then what? Casey sighed, curling up in a ball as she listened to the rain thrashing against the roof. If she didn't forgive Olivia, she could end up losing the woman she loved forever. But if she did, how long would it be before she was hurt again? Casey shook her head, trying to clear her mind. No. This time, Olivia was going to have to earn her forgiveness. Pure and simple.


	34. Chapter 34

Raising her right hand to knock yet again on the door in front of her, Olivia sighed in frustration. She knew that Alex was home, because she had seen her car in the parking lot. When still no answer came, she was about to try AGAIN. But just as she raised her hand, the door opened. Alex stood there in a light green slip that reminded Olivia of Casey's eyes. She tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Olivia, what a surprise." Alex opened the door and stepped aside. "Come in."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't. I can't see you anymore, Alex. It's destroying my marriage. I do love Casey, and…" She took a deep breath. "I regret ever getting into bed with you. She's my whole world, and now I have to figure out how to win her back. And in order to do that, I have to start by-"

"Breaking MY heart," Alex interrupted.

Olivia sighed. "No matter what decision I make, it would hurt one of you. So I have to decide what is best for ME. And raising a family with the woman I love is what is best for me."

Alex looked away, taking a few steps backwards. Olivia knew she was upset, and she felt terrible, but decisions had to be made. "I hope you two are happy together," the blonde finally quipped after a long, unnerving pause.

"We can still be friends, Alex. But not lovers."

"Sure. Goodbye, Olivia," Alex replied. Just before the door slammed, Olivia distinctly heard the words "I should have never come back".

Olivia shook her head and, without a last look at the apartment, turned and left. She opened a new text message to Casey and typed "We need to talk. Meet me at home." Hitting send, she exhaled slowly, hoping Casey would at least hear her out.

Two hours later, Casey pulled into the garage, wondering if this was a good idea. It was their house, but was it their _home_? She sighed quietly and put the car in park. Closing the garage door, she got out of the car and entered the house. Her senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of her favorite chicken and pasta dish, coupled with some quiet, romantic music in the background. Casey took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, finding Olivia standing over the stove. "Dinner smells good," she offered quietly.

Olivia turned around and smiled softly. "I know it's your favorite. I figured while it is cooking, we can talk."

"So talk," Casey replied, without the slightest clue what the brunette would say. "Wait, you don't have twenty five other girlfriends right? Because I can't handle that right now."

Olivia turned down the heat under the pasta and motioned for Casey to sit on the counter. When Casey did, against her better judgment, Olivia stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. "I made a pit stop after work. Want to know where I went?" When Casey didn't answer, Olivia went on. "I went to Alex's."

Casey raised her gaze. "You WHAT?"

"We didn't do anything, I promise," Olivia quickly assured her. "I told her I just want to be her friend, because all I want is to raise a family with my wife."

"I bet that went over well. And when she cried, you took her to the bedroom for a few rounds of make-up sex right? Yay. Thanks for bringing me here just to tell me that."

Casey tried to get down, but Olivia blocked her. "I deserve that, I know. But damn it Casey, would you just hear me out? I didn't fuck her, okay? I told her I felt bad for hurting her feelings but I only wanted to be her friend and I would never sleep with her again. Why?" Olivia placed her hand on Casey's slightly rounded stomach, looking once more into her eyes. "Because I have a family," she said. "Please trust me," she murmured.

Casey looked down at her belly, and after hesitating, she nodded and placed her hand over the detective's. "I'll tell you what," she said slowly. "I will come home, but you are on probation. If you cheat again, it will be your third strike and I WILL file the divorce papers. But I want to believe that you love me, and our baby, so I am giving you the benefit of the doubt one last time." She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Her heart was certainly not on speaking terms with her brain, that much was obvious.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too," Casey murmured back. After a hesitant pause, she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, allowing the older woman's tongue to enter her mouth.


	35. Chapter 35

Casey moved closer to Olivia, smiling softly as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. She laid her head on Olivia's chest and sighed. Getting into bed with the woman who broke her heart twice was not a wise move. Casey knew that perfectly well. But she also knew that she wanted with everything she had to forgive Olivia, to move on, and to her, this was as good a start as anything. So, when Olivia's hands had traveled downward earlier, Casey hadn't stopped her.

Olivia's phone shattered the peaceful silence. As Olivia grabbed it, Casey looked at her, knowing the high probability of it being a work call. "Olivia, you can't just leave after sex like that," the redhead informed her.

"If I have to leave, I can't help that," Olivia replied, hitting the green button on her phone. "Benson." She silently told Casey to be quiet by putting her finger to her lips. Casey sat up, holding the covers around her body modestly as Olivia enabled speakerphone. "What do you need, Elliot?" Olivia asked.

Elliot answered immediately, as if he had been planning what to say. "I heard you and Casey made up."

"What is this, high school?" Olivia demanded. "Whether we made up or not is nobody's business but our own. But since you're so nosey, yes, we did, and she's home."

"That's great," Elliot replied.

"Is that all you called for?"

"Am I that transparent?" Elliot chuckled. Silently, Casey rolled her eyes. "You two make a good couple."

Olivia shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "What is it with men and lesbian relationships? What the hell is such a turn on about that?"

"Depends who the women are."

"Especially two fine ladies like yourselves," chorused a voice Casey recognized immediately as that of John Munch.

Olivia switched ears with the phone. "Goodnight. Try not to fantasize too hard." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up and looked at Casey, who once more laid on her chest. "Unbelievable. I can't believe he had that conversation IN FRONT OF EVERYONE."

"You're the one who always says that men lack consciences and a sophisticated brain," Casey pointed out with a little smile. "Am I going to have to prosecute you for being a man hater, Detective?" she asked, playfully trailing her fingers down Olivia's abdomen.

"I plead the fifth," Olivia replied, chuckling. "Are you hungry?"

Casey nodded. "When am I not?" She looked down at her stomach, which she swore grew fatter by the second. She brought Olivia's hand to a rest on top of it and smiled. "We both are."

Olivia grinned. "Then I'll make something for all of us. You too, little one," she murmured, gently kissing Casey's belly. Moving to her lips, she kissed her once more and got out of bed, grabbing her robe just before she left the bedroom.

Casey propped some pillows up and leaned against them comfortably. She listened to the clatter of pots, pans, and silverware coming from the kitchen downstairs and smiled softly. Normally, she didn't have much of an appetite, but thanks to her pregnancy, she was hungry all the time. She wondered briefly if some of the weight put on during a pregnancy was because of the baby's insatiable appetite. Was it just her baby? Or were all babies like that? Casey shook her head, knowing it was a question that she couldn't answer. This was all new to her: the constant cravings, the miserable morning sickness, moodiness…it amazed Casey that all of those things were caused by one little baby.

Olivia returned, startling her out of her thoughts. Casey smiled as she watched her set up two TV trays, one on each side of the bed. The brunette handed Casey a steaming mug of cocoa, overflowing with mini marshmallows, just the way the attorney liked it. Then she placed a covered plate and some silverware on Casey's TV tray. When she removed the plate, Casey smiled when she saw what they would be having. "You ordered pizza?" she asked with a playful eyebrow raise. "Then what was all that banging around in the kitchen, Iron Chef Benson?"

"I was trying to find the marshmallows and cocoa mix," Olivia said, shrugging sheepishly. She gestured to the pizza box she had placed on the dresser on the way in. Casey mentally kicked herself for being so oblivious and not seeing it. "It's extra extra pepperoni," she offered. "And extra large."

"Lots of extras," Casey joked, giggling. She peeled a piece of pepperoni from one of the slices of pizza on her plate, folded it in half, and popped it into her mouth. "Yum," she said once she had swallowed. She watched Olivia prepare a plate for herself and smiled when the older woman sat down next to her. "You know," she said after several minutes, during which both of them ate silently, "I guess I can't make fun of your appetite anymore."

Olivia smiled softly. "You still can, sweetie."

"I feel like a pig, being so hungry all the time," Casey admitted quietly. "It makes me feel extremely self conscious when we go out with friends and I am able to eat and eat and still not be full until three plates later. And what the heck makes the baby so hungry anyway?"

Olivia shrugged, taking another bite of pizza and chasing it with some coke. "I don't know, baby. I'm not a doctor," she replied. "And you have an excuse." She placed her hand on Casey's stomach and looked down at it. "Hey, little one. Stop making Mommy so hungry all the time."

Casey giggled and kissed her, feeling reassured and much better. "We're going to know in less than three months what we are having." She looked into Olivia's eyes. "I think it's a girl. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but I have this really strong gut feeling that our child is a baby girl."

"A girl?" Olivia repeated. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" She picked up another slice from Casey's plate. "Now eat your dinner. You're eating for two, after all."


	36. Chapter 36

After dinner, Casey and Olivia were sitting in bed playing a game of Monopoly. It was somewhat awkward for Casey. She couldn't lay on her back, because then she wouldn't be able to play. She couldn't lay on her stomach, because common sense knew that was bad for the baby. So she was stuck in the odd position of playing while propping up on her side, which was fine until it came to rolling the dice or paying Olivia. As she took her turn and rolled, she smiled and moved ten places forward. "Oriental Avenue," she remarked, taking a one hundred from her ever growing stack. She placed it carefully in the "bank" and rummaged through the properties until she found her card.

"Shit," Olivia said, surveying the board. Casey had hotels on each side of the board. She, meanwhile, only had two houses each on the green properties and owned both utilities and all railroads. Yet, somehow, Casey, who kept landing on the railroads AND income tax, was at least two thousand dollars ahead. Olivia shook her head and grabbed the dice. "I'll catch up, you just wait," she stated, tossing them onto the board.

"Heard that one before," Casey chirped, grinning.

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved four places. "Well," she said, laying seventy five dollars in the middle of the board "It beats the hell out of the two thousand dollars I would owe you on Boardwalk." She rolled again, as she had previously had a double. As Casey prepared to give her the go money, Olivia took the card off the top of the chance stack. She read it quickly and sighed.

Casey looked up hopefully. "What?"

Olivia showed her the card and slowly inched her thimble all the way to Boardwalk. She paid Casey the two thousand and shook her head in disbelief. "What are the odds?" she asked.

"Well," Casey began, despite knowing she wasn't really looking for an answer. "Statistically speaking-" She was cut off by a passionate kiss. When Olivia pulled back and relaxed into her spot, Casey giggled. "As I was saying, the odds are one in however many chance cards there are. And the odds of getting that in the same turn as rolling a double is the odds of getting any given chance multiplied by the odds of getting a double and then you have to factor in that it's all in one turn."

Olivia arched her eyebrows. "You lost me at statistically speaking." She looked down at her money, which was down to a single dollar. "I think I lost."

The sad tone in her voice made Casey feel guilty for being so far ahead. "I'm sorry for buying so many hotels," she said, placing her hand over Olivia's and looking into her eyes. "But I have to redeem myself, because you creamed me last time. You creamed me like something that…" She trailed off, unable to think of a conclusion for her simile. "Like something that gets creamed I guess. Maybe corn? No, wait, that's totally lame. Creamed like…I give up."

"I understand, baby," Olivia told her, taking her hand and holding it. She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again. "I was just trying to appeal to your sensitive nature."

"Screw you," Casey replied, only half meaning it.

Olivia laughed. "Don't worry, it's a plan to be put in action."

Casey reached for the dice and took her turn, advancing to the nearest community chest. She retrieved the top card. "Advance to go," she read out loud. She did as instructed and dropped the dice into Olivia's hand.

"I'm kind of afraid to do this," Olivia muttered, rolling. She passed go and landed on States, her own property. Having gotten a twelve, she was able to roll again. Casey mentally counted how many times in a row the detective had gotten at least one double on her turn. Olivia advanced to New York Avenue and looked at Casey. "New York with a hotel."

Consulting the card, Casey replied "That will be one thousand dollars."

Olivia gave her the last dollar and smiled. "You win. What do you win?"

"Hmmmmm," Casey murmured, pretending to think long and hard about it. Feigning a sudden epiphany, she asked "How about a night with the hottest detective ever?"

"Everybody wins in that scenario," Olivia responded, placing a rubber band around the community chest, chance, and property cards. Doing the same with the money, she placed everything in the box, watching as Casey did the same with the money, then bagged the game pieces, houses, and hotels.

As Olivia planted yet another passionate kiss on her, Casey moaned softly and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Olivia rolled over so that she was on top. Pinning the redhead to the bed, she looked down into her emerald eyes. "Have you been a good girl?" she asked.

Casey shook her head. "I've been oh so naughty. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit." Truthfully, she had something in mind, but to her, saying what you wanted made it less special when the other person obliged. It would be like asking for a surprise, and getting it, as opposed to just being surprised with it. To her, anyway.

"I'll take your cooperation with the police into consideration," Olivia replied. "But first, I do believe it is time for the strip search."

"Oh dear," Casey whispered. Normally, this would be the part in their little game where she would "run away" and Olivia would chase her and catch her, then punish her wherever in the house they happened to end up. But, since Casey was several months pregnant and fairly unable to run much, that step would have to be skipped for the time being. So they moved on. Casey whimpered quietly when Olivia pinned her wrists hard against the bed. "How long is my sentence?"

"Life," Olivia informed her with a smirk, trailing kisses down her neck and biting hard into each breast. Casey gasped softly as the older woman alternated between biting, licking, and suckling her nipples. Olivia growled lowly, holding firmer still onto the attorney's wrists.

Just when Casey thought it was time for her punishment to REALLY begin, the doorbell rang loud and clear from downstairs. Casey sighed. "Unbelievable," she muttered, quickly covering up with the sheet. "Who the hell is rude enough to interrupt amazing sex?"

"Well, technically, they can't see we are having amazing sex," Olivia replied.

"Whatever," Casey mumbled, blushing several shades redder.

Olivia, who was the only one still fully dressed, leaned down and kissed her before standing up. She looked out the window and sighed. "Guess who?"

"Little Miss Can't Take a Hint?" Casey asked, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"I'll be back up in a few minutes." Seeing Casey's eyes narrow in apprehension, Olivia quickly added "I'll behave, I promise."

"Fine," Casey snapped. "I'll be waiting right here, like a good little wife." She knew Olivia didn't catch the double meaning to her words, but then again, that was probably a good thing.

**Several minutes later, **Olivia returned. It only took Casey a few seconds to realize she wasn't alone. Noticing that the brunette had brought company, Casey looked at her. "Why the hell did you bring her up here?" she demanded, quickly scrambling to hide her naked body under the covers. She managed to reach for her bottle of tea without uncovering herself too much.

Olivia looked at Alex, who was in a casual outfit. Another difference, thought Casey, who always stayed in her court clothes into the late hours of the night. "Alex has a proposition for us. Alex?"

"Wouldn't a threesome be really interesting?" Alex wondered.

Casey swallowed her tea, but it went down the wrong way. Once she was through choking, she looked up. "A WHAT?"

**Author's note: Hey everyone. Classes started this past Monday, August 8. I've been so busy getting things ready that update time has been nonexistent, so I am so sorry. I will push as hard as I can for one to three times a week. Thanks to everyone for your patience and understanding. Also, the idea for this chapter (the second half of it) came from the fact that even though I don't support Alex/Olivia, I do like Alex and I thought this would be a closure type thing for her. I hope that makes sense. **


	37. Chapter 37

"What the hell is your problem, Olivia?" Casey demanded, making sure the sheet was still wrapped tightly around her.

Olivia looked at her. "I didn't give her an answer either way. I told her it was up to you."

"You brought her up here," Casey pointed out, growing angrier with each passing second. Her normally emerald eyes were such a dark green they were almost black, and she was even paler than usual, if that was possible. "Bringing her up here meant that you would have gone along with it if I said yes. Well guess what? NO."

Olivia leaned against the doorway. "Okay, we won't." She turned to Alex, who was looking back and forth between them in a way that would have been comical if it weren't for the high tensions in the room. "Sorry, Alex. The answer is no, and that's from both of us."

Alex sighed. "I was afraid of that. Have a good night, you two." She retrieved her car keys from her purse and left the room. A few minutes later, they heard the start of a car engine.

Casey rolled her eyes. "She must be sick. She always puts up a fight."

"Casey, I understand that you're angry with her but-"

"Angry?" Casey repeated. "That's the understatement of the year. I would be angry if she hit on you in public. But she has done that and more; she fucked my wife, not once, but many times, and if I live to be a hundred, I will never forgive her. And now she has the gall to breeze into OUR bedroom and say 'Gee, sorry for luring your wife into my bed. Let's all be friends. Care to talk it over via threesome?'" She glared at Olivia, who had walked over and was now perched on the end of the bed. "Let's go over everything she did wrong, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Casey went on. "One, she got in bed with a married woman, multiple times, with no regards for how I would feel. Number two, she had the nerve to basically tell me I would never be good enough for you. Now let's skip all the other things and come down to this. After all of those things, she barged in expecting me to forgive cheating by letting you cheat AGAIN."

"I know, and I understand, I really do," Olivia assured her. She reached for Casey's hand, and when Casey, against her better judgment, didn't pull away, Olivia gently squeezed comfortingly. "I shouldn't have brought her up here, I know. If it counts for anything, I didn't want to do anything with her."

"Then why even entertain the idea by bringing her into our bedroom?"

Olivia looked into her eyes. "Because if you had wanted to, I would have gone along with it to make you happy. But," she conceded, "I should have known you wouldn't. And why would you? I'm sorry. I know I've said that a lot lately, but I really, really am."

Casey laid down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She watched the blur of the ceiling fan and exhaled slowly. "I just want our relationship back. I want things to be how they used to be before her, before the affairs, before everything that has happened these last few months. And having sex with the woman my wife cheated with multiple times definitely isn't the best way to start." She watched Olivia lay down next to her and immediately curled up at her side. Feeling Olivia's arms around her, she laid her head on the brunette's chest and paused for several moments before continuing. Finally, she said "Remember when we first got together? We rarely fought, we were playful, and happy and…and then she came back and it just seems like that is when everything started to fall apart. And after everything that has happened between you two recently, I often find myself wondering who you like better. I mean you say me, and my heart believes it. But my brain wonders otherwise."

"Think about it this way," Olivia replied, gently stroking her hair. "You're the one I proposed to. You're the one having our baby. Most importantly, YOU'RE the one I love and can never lose. She was just a stupid fling. Did I love her once? Maybe. I say maybe because, to this day, I don't know if it was love or lust. But you're different. Yes, I have a lot of lust for you, that I admit, but above that, I can say with all certainty that I love you. And I believe it when I say it. With her, sometimes it felt like.."

"It was being said to fill space?" Casey finished for her. Seeing Olivia nod, she smiled softly and laid her head back down. "Just promise me something."

Olivia kissed the top of Casey's head. "Anything," she murmured.

"That you will never, ever get in bed with her again, alone or otherwise."

"You have my word." Olivia sat up suddenly, forcing Casey's head to hit the bed. "Sorry," she offered. Casey could see by the smile on her face that the detective only half meant it.

"Where are you going?"

Olivia grinned. "Nowhere. And yet somewhere, if you know what I mean."

Casey caught on quickly and returned the smile with one of her own. "Somewhere, yes. But the problem is, Detective Benson, I don't believe I remember how to get to somewhere. You just might have to refresh my memory."

"My pleasure," Olivia growled, pinning her against the bed once more. She gently ran her tongue across the two marks she had left earlier on Casey's neck and moved up to her lips, kissing her passionately. She paused while Casey unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor quite uncharacteristically. Olivia trailed her fingertips down Casey's stomach and thighs, making the ticklish redhead giggle and squirm. "I think I know what somebody needs," Olivia murmured.

Casey looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, feigning innocence. "And what do I need?" she asked.

Without answering, Olivia stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She drummed her fingers lightly on top of the nightstand, watching Casey intently. "You're a smart girl, Casey. I know you can figure it out without being told."

"Well, if you have to punish me, you have to punish me," Casey replied, smirking playfully. Of all the punishments on Olivia's enormous list, this was at least in Casey's top two. She always looked forward to it, even though Olivia always found some way to surprise her. So as Olivia grabbed the key and began unlocking the nightstand drawer, Casey watched, feeling her arousal curl within her. However, her excitement was short lived, because at that very moment, Olivia's cell phone broke the silence.

Casey grabbed it, handing it to her. "Can I just say that this is the second time today?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Olivia mouthed, hitting the green answer button. "Benson." Casey listened carefully to the rest of the brief conversation, quickly deducing that she was speaking to her partner. "I thought Munch and Fin were in charge of that? What a couple of boneheads. No, alright, I understand. I'm on my way." Hanging up, Olivia looked at Casey, who was fighting the urge to pout. "Long story short, Munch and Fin were engaged in an on foot chase, and both of them managed to trip over a highly visible wire. Fin dislocated his shoulder and Munch broke his ankle. How you can do that by simply falling over a wire, I have absolutely no idea, but then again, they are men. Enough said." Olivia leaned down to kiss Casey. "I'll make it up to you when I get home, I promise." "Okay," Casey mumbled. She returned the kiss quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied, kissing her once more. She retrieved her clothes and dressed as fast as she could. Casey watched her, admiring how, even in her haste, the older woman didn't miss a single button. She handed Olivia her gun and shield. "Thanks," Olivia said, putting the gun in its holster and hooking the badge to one of her belt loops. Leaning down, she placed a very soft kiss on Casey's stomach. "Bye, little one."

"Call me when you're on your way home," Casey requested.

Olivia smiled. "Will do. Bye, sweetheart." She waved before dashing out the door.

Casey settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "I love you," she murmured even though she knew Olivia had already left.


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia draped her coat over the back of her chair and plopped down, folding her hands together atop her desk. She looked at her partner. "What's the plan to catch this creep?" she asked. "He already knows we are on his trail, and he escaped. He could be anywhere by now."

Elliot handed her a manila folder. "We know where his favorite hot spots are," he replied as Olivia opened the file and began perusing it to get the information she needed. "He takes a trip to Mexico every Friday morning."

"Yes, but today is Thursday," Olivia told him, barely glancing up from the information in front of her. She and Elliot knew very little about this particular case, since it had been assigned to Munch and Fin. Therefore, all they really knew was that he had raped and tortured multiple women and children. "We can't afford to wait until tomorrow morning, especially with the high chance that he will find a new victim as soon as possible. This one won't be so lucky as Katarina and her mother." She resumed scanning the file in front of her, flipping pages occasionally. "That's odd," she said after several minutes.

Elliot looked up from the tacos he had decided on for lunch. "Did you find something?" he asked through a mouth full of lettuce, beef, tomatoes, cheese, and whipped cream.

Olivia showed him page four. "Look at this." She pointed to a section of information towards the middle of the page. "It says here that he has no documented living family member, but…" She flipped several pages until she reached page nine. "Right here it says he has a dying mother in Veracruz." She tapped her pen on the desk absentmindedly.

"Liv, I hate to burst your bubble, but I know what you're thinking. Cragen is never going to authorize a trip to Veracruz, Mexico, so we can track down some woman who may or may not exist. Not without concrete proof."

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Olivia ordered. "I'm not in the mood for, as you put it, my bubble to be popped."

"I said burst." Elliot jumped when Olivia's foot came into contact with his body under the table.

Olivia shook her head. "As I was saying," she went on, "it's something that definitely should be investigated. Since we won't be allowed to do this in Mexico, we will go through other channels." She laid her pen down and pushed her chair back. On a normal day, her partner's sarcasm didn't bother her. Hell, sometimes it was even amusing. But she was trying to make a breakthrough, and it was extremely difficult to do so when a certain someone couldn't keep his mouth shut. Olivia bit her lip as she poured a cup of coffee and sweetened it. "There has to be something," she murmured. Then it hit her, and when it did, she felt extremely stupid for not thinking of it immediately. "Freeze his accounts. Block his passport. We have to do everything we can to keep him in the country, and in the jurisdiction if we can."

"Already been done," Elliot responded, stuffing some fallen lettuce into his one remaining taco. He offered it to Olivia. "Want some?"

"No thank you," Olivia said, looking at it as one would a rabies infected rat. "Knock yourself out." It amazed her at the immaturity her male colleagues could exhibit when they wanted to. Carrying her drink back to her desk, she sat down once more and resumed her research. She typed Jose Miller into the crime database, but all that showed up was his arrest record. Olivia wasn't surprised to see that it was extremely long, spanning fifteen years, since Miller was sixteen. "Damn," she murmured. "He was first arrested in '94 for setting his neighbor's cat on fire. How original. The judge was lenient, and gave him probation."

Elliot walked over to her side and bent down, surveying the list on the screen. "That same year, he was charged with date rape. The girl woke up in an alley with fresh, bleeding cuts up and down her body." He shook her his head. "This kid has been a sadist for years."

"Probably longer. I would bet my pension on him having been arrested as a kid."

"But we can't verify that, because it would have been sealed."

Olivia sighed. "I would ask Casey for help, but she really needs to rest. And besides that, she's technically on maternity leave."

"What about Alex?" Elliot flinched at the icy glare that earned him. "Okay, bad idea."

Olivia turned her attention back to the computer screen. "What do we know about his past?" She consulted the still open file on her desk. Flipping through it a few times, she said "He grew up in Veracruz as the child of two tobacco farmers." She looked at Elliot, who just shrugged. "According to this, his dad died when he was seven, and at sixteen, his mom kicked him out. Cry me a river. This is all just one big sob story. He wants us to think 'Poor kid. No wonder he grew up to be vengeful towards women'. I've got news for him. I have no pity for men who use violence and aggression to get their way."

"What are you two up to?"

Olivia turned around and immediately returned to her computer. "We're working. What do you want, Alex?"

"I just wanted to see if maybe you could talk to Casey?"

"About?" Olivia asked, barely paying attention. That was how she got herself into trouble.

Alex took a deep breath and stood at Olivia's open side. "About forgiving me for…what happened. Everything I mean, not just the question I sprang on you two."

Olivia finally turned her chair and looked up at Alex. She took a few moments to think about how best to word what she wanted to say. Finally, she replied "Alex, I've known Casey for almost eight years. I know that when something or someone hurts her, she will react with hatred in most cases. Asking for forgiveness from her requires a very strong friendship with her. Otherwise, it's like asking a puppy to relinquish their favorite toy. My point is, she knows you, but she doesn't like you. I don't know if she ever has, to tell you the truth. And after what happened, well, it's like the glue that seals the envelope."

"Are you saying she will never forgive me?"

Olivia became uncomfortably aware of the fact that Elliot was still there, and most likely, listening in. She sighed and once more, brown eyes met blue. "I don't know," she said. "But I think it would be best for everyone if, at least for the time being, our family has nothing to do with you. That includes me, Casey, and our baby. Otherwise, there is no way to cleanly move on."

"Even you want me away? Maybe I should just go back to Wisconsin and give everything up AGAIN."

"Alex, I didn't say-" Olivia was cut off by Alex's exit. She groaned and hit her head on her desk. "Why is it so damn hard when it comes to those two?" she mumbled. "I mean in the sense that no matter what I do, I'm hurting one of them."

Elliot placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them to calm her down. "I know, Olivia. Did you actually mean what you said? About wanting her out of your life?"

"Alex was just a fling," Olivia replied. "A stupid, immature fling that I never should have allowed myself to get sucked into. It's like I told Casey. I loved Alex once, and I love her still…but more like a friend, a sister even. Casey is who I want, and in order to have her, I have to prove to her that I am worthy of her forgiveness. I swear on my job, my pension, even my life, that she is my one true love. And to prove to Casey that Alex is the past, Alex can't be around. Plain and simple."


	39. Chapter 39

The next couple of months went by relatively quietly. Alex only came around the SVU precinct when she was dropping off a warrant or needed one of the detectives for trial prep. The less she was around, the happier Casey was, because it meant she did not have to spend twenty four hours a day worrying that her wife's attention was directed elsewhere. She was tired of feeling like she had to compete with her predecessor, tired of worrying that she would never be good enough in Olivia's eyes. Most of all, she was tired of wondering if Olivia was truly at work, or if she was somewhere else.

However, those worries were replaced by new problems for Casey and Olivia. Now that Alex was around less, Olivia had become much more irritable. Making her angry was as easy as counting to three, and getting her to calm down often seemed like it would take an act of Congress. Casey was beginning to feel like everything she did was wrong, and only days from her due date, she had little desire to do anything but just stay in bed. Then again, she realized, Olivia would probably find something wrong with that.

Casey woke up from a restless sleep with stomach pains worse than any she had ever felt before. She reached for the phone and pulled the switch on the amp. Within seconds, bright light illuminated the entire bedroom. Casey dialed Olivia's number and sighed as it rang and rang with no response. Finally, just as she was preparing to leave a message, Olivia picked up. "What part of I'm at work did you not understand, Casey?"

Casey sighed, biting back sudden tears. "When I don't call, you accuse me of ignoring you. But when I do call you make it sound like I'm some whore who is distracting you from the more important things in life. Fine. I'll leave. When you get home, I won't be here, and if you cared at all about what the date was, you would realize why that is." She hung up and slammed the phone into the cradle. Sitting up very slowly, she tried to ignore her dizziness and retrieved her car keys. However, she quickly realized that driving was not going to be possible. So she dialed the first number that popped into her head. This time, the phone was answered almost immediately.

"Stabler."

"Elliot?" Casey asked, realizing her voice was cracked.

"Casey? What's wrong?"

Casey paused, unsure how to answer him. Wouldn't the more appropriate question be 'what's right'? Casey had a feeling it would take less time to answer that one. She exhaled slowly and tried to steer her mind away from the pain. She had never imagined that being in labor would feel just like menstrual cramps, only a hundred times worse. "Um." She swallowed, then answered him. "I think…I think I'm in labor," she said quietly. "And Olivia doesn't care." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Casey wished she could take them back.

"Well, it's not my place to get in the middle of whatever is going on between you two. However, I will take you to the hospital. Are you at home?"

"Yes," Casey replied.

"I'll be there in a half hour or so. Try laying down on your back, and if you have a heating pad, try that."

The line went dead. Casey did as she was told, but just as she got comfortable, the phone rang. She answered it and put it on speaker phone, not caring who it was. To her surprise, it turned out to be Olivia. "Are you calling to yell at me again?" Casey asked, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice.

"No, of course not," Olivia told her. Casey could hear the sounds of the city in the background, and quickly deduced that the detective was outside. "Elliot told me that you called him. Casey, before you say anything, just listen to me, okay? Don't EVER say I don't care about you, regardless of what happens, because it is a lie. I know we have been arguing a lot lately, but you need to understand where I'm coming from. You and Alex have completely put me in the middle between you two, and everything I do makes me wonder which one of you is going to get pissed off at it. I'm in the middle, and so yeah, it makes me very irritable."

Casey shook her head, focusing on the pale blue paint on the walls in an effort to distract herself from the horrible labor pains. "Olivia, I understand, I really do. But I need you to come home right now. I won't have our baby without you."

"I'm on my way. And I know you hate doctors, but your ass is going to the hospital."

Casey smiled softly. "I know," she said.

"I'll be there soon. Just hang in there. I love you." Without waiting for a reply, Olivia hung up.

Casey fell back against the pillows, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, she started to cry softly, out of pain, out of sadness, but most of all, out of her fear that Olivia didn't love her or want her as much as she used to. In that respect, maybe this was the perfect time for the baby to arrive. Either way, Casey knew she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.


	40. Chapter 40

After over thirteen hours of excruciating labor, a new member of the Benson family arrived. Nine AM found Casey and Olivia in Casey's hospital room fawning over their new daughter, who had Casey's bright green eyes and pale skin. As Casey rocked the baby to sleep, a knock on the door made both her and Olivia look up. Standing in the doorway were Captain Cragen, Elliot, John, and Fin, who was on crutches. The biggest surprise of all was Alex, who stood there looking out of place and very nervous. Casey smiled softly. "You guys can come in." She locked eyes with the woman she had felt inferior to for so many years. "You too, Alex. Past issues aside, I won't bite."

As everyone entered the room and adjusted themselves (Fin and John claimed the seats, Cragen stood, and Alex and Elliot stood side by side in the corner), Casey adjusted her daughter's blanket. "We need to be quiet," she informed their visitors. "I just got her to sleep."

Elliot spoke first. "She's beautiful, Casey. She has your eyes and Olivia's scowl."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Screw you," she replied, though she was smiling.

"What's her name?" Cragen asked.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled as the detective wrapped her arms protectively around her. In a way, it was reassurance for Casey. Maybe this would be the one time Alex was around that things managed to remain happy. After sharing a look with Olivia, Casey smiled. "Her name is Serena. I named her after Olivia's mother. Her middle name is Nicole, same as Olivia's. She's exactly six pounds. She was born at 2:31 this morning." Casey knew she was speaking in choppy sentences, a trait highly unlike her, but she was too tired to think, let alone formulate her usual array of sophisticated sentences.

"We're all very, very happy for you two," John informed them. "Did you know that the average baby-"

He was cut off by Elliot, who had dragged in a chair from the hallway. "No conspiracy theories, John. Don't make me kick your ass out into the heat." He turned his attention back to Casey and Olivia. "So how long are you going to be out of work, Casey?"

"Me?" Casey asked dumbly. She took a moment to think about it, and felt very self conscious all of a sudden, like the others thought she was an idiot. "Uh…two weeks?" It came out as more of a question.

Olivia kissed her gently on the lips. Seeing the incredulous looks on the faces of their colleagues, she added "She wanted one week, but I made her take two. She's tired of being on bed rest, guys. You know how she is. She's a redhead, after all."

"Hey!" Casey elbowed her playfully in the ribs. "There is probably at least one stereotype about brunettes out there. I will find it, and use it against you every time you comment that because I am a redhead, I am stubborn."

"But it's also a good thing, baby," Olivia said. "Because everyone knows redheads are the best in bed."

The last words hung in the balance for several awkward moments. Casey knew that Olivia was saying that as another way of trying to reassure her that she was absolutely over Alex, and judging by the look on the blonde's face, the young attorney knew that she had caught the double meaning too. Finally, Elliot attempted to break the tension, though it was obvious that he was just improvising. "Right then," he murmured, scratching his nearly bald head. "The baby is beautiful," he said again.

Olivia nodded. "Well, when her mother is the most beautiful woman in the world, what do you expect?"

As the last word of her statement left Olivia's mouth, Alex suddenly walked out, closing the door none too gently behind her. Casey stared at the closed door for several seconds. Then she turned to Olivia. "Babe, go comfort her. With WORDS only."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know…but at this particular second, I am, so…yeah." Casey propped herself up against the pillows and resumed gently rocking Serena, carefully making sure the baby was comfortable. She smiled softly as Olivia kissed her and then their daughter and exited the room. "Thanks for coming, everyone," Casey said. She turned her attention back to the tiny pink bundle in her arms. "I can't believe Olivia and I are parents. I've always wanted a little girl, but it is so difficult to find someone who wants a baby." As another thought entered her mind, the redhead smiled grimly and looked at Elliot. "Olivia is taking a week off. Prepare yourself for the rumors."

Elliot stared at her blankly. "Rumors?"

"Well, for starters," Casey began, "I bet that at the top of the list will be that Olivia is a mother now. But here's where the truth will be screwed up: people will most likely say it's your child. And when that happens, I want you to promise me that you will refute those rumors."

"I prom-" Elliot was cut off by the sounds of yells just outside the hallway.

"Why don't you just rub it in that you have a thing for younger women?" they heard Alex cry.

"Alex, I've been over this a thousand times with you. Get this through your head," came Olivia's calm response. Despite her even tone, though, Casey knew she was fighting her anger. "I slept with you in the past, I slept with you recently, but after thinking long and hard about what is most important to me, I came to a realization. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, and an amazing lover. But Casey is all of those things and more. And if you can't accept that she's my wife, and I love her, then I can't help you." Olivia opened the door and reentered the room, ignoring the shocked stares and, in John's case, dropped jaw, of her male coworkers. She reclaimed her seat next to Casey and smiled. "I'm back."

Alex, too, reentered, looking considerably more irritated than she had not thirty minutes prior. Seeing the glare Alex shot her, Casey, refusing to back down, shot one of her. For reasons she never could figure out whenever she thought back on that morning, Casey turned to Olivia and kissed her passionately, for once not fearing that she was not the older woman's number one.


	41. Chapter 41

Casey stirred in her sleep, and woke up a few seconds later to the a sound she immediately recognized as her daughter's cries. She paused for a moment as Olivia's arms wrapped around her. "Where are you going?" Olivia mumbled sleepily.

"To check on the baby," Casey replied, gently easing herself out of the brunette's grasp. Without waiting for an answer, she slowly made her way into the closet, making sure she didn't fall and break her neck in her sleepy state. Hell, she was clumsy enough when she was fully functioning. Switching the light on in the nursery, Casey smiled softly at the tiny bundle in the cradle. She carefully lifted Serena into her arms and carried her back into the bedroom. Olivia had turned the bedside lamp on, and was propped up in bed. Casey smiled and sat down next to her, gently rocking their daughter.

"I'll get a bottle," Olivia said suddenly, as if reading Casey's mind.

"Thanks, babe," Casey replied, watching as the other woman left the bedroom. She continued gently rocking Serena while listening to the sounds from the downstairs kitchen. By the time Olivia returned several minutes later, Casey had managed to calm the little girl down by a considerable amount. She smiled and took the bottle from her. "Did you heat it up for the right amount of time?"

Olivia crawled back into bed. "You know, I may be a cop, but I do have some knowledge of other things believe it or not," she replied as she pulled the blankets around herself, Casey, and Serena.

"I know." Casey paused. "Did you check the formula amount?"

"Casey."

"Sorry," Casey mumbled. "You can never be too careful." She moaned softly as Olivia planted a gentle kiss on her lips. As Serena began to drink from the bottle, Casey made extra sure that the bottle was at just the right angle. "I agree with Elliot. She has your scowl, Olivia. The scowl that says 'I'm not to be fucked with'."

"You know what else it says?" Olivia asked.

"No. What?"

Olivia grinned. "It says stop teasing your wife at three thirty in the morning unless you want to be the one, quote unquote, fucked with."

Casey's blush was the exact shade of her hair. She turned her attention back to Serena, who was still quietly drinking her milk. Casey noticed that the bottle was nearly empty. "Damn," she murmured. "Someone has Mama's appetite AND scowl." As a thought flashed across her mind, Casey looked at Olivia. "Where's her binky?"

"Right here." Olivia reached over to the nightstand on Casey's side of the bed and retrieved a pink binky with a lime green nipple. "I should say, right here is her favorite binky."

"Good point," Casey acknowledged. She sighed quietly. "I can't believe she's already two weeks old." She stopped, and looked at the time, then groaned. "You realize that it's technically Monday, right?" she asked.

"Technically. Why?"

As Serena finished her milk, Casey sat the bottle on top of the nightstand, replaced it with the binky, and began rocking her more gently in an effort to get her to go back to sleep. "Because I have to be at work in five hours," she murmured. She had known full well that once the baby arrived, a good night's sleep would no longer be an option. But in the two weeks since Serena's birth, Casey's eyes had been opened as to how stressful being a new mother could be. On the other hand, she loved it, and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

It took the next hour, but Serena finally drifted back to sleep. After Casey laid her down in the crib and made sure she was warm enough, she turned the light in the nursery off and reentered the bedroom. Crawling back into bed, she laid down next to Olivia just as the brunette's arms wrapped protectively around her. "You know what I just realized?" she questioned, laying her head on the older woman's chest.

"What would that be?" Olivia asked, kissing the top of her head.

Casey smiled a little. "We can't have wild, crazy sex anymore," she murmured. "I mean, Serena's nursery is actually part of our bedroom and it just…it would definitely be inappropriate on multiple levels."

"I hate it when you're right," Olivia responded, and Casey knew without looking that the detective was playfully pouting. "I guess that will have to be reserved for special date nights, and then the rest of the time will be…"

"Quiet sex," Casey affirmed, hearing the sad note in her own voice. "But…that doesn't mean we can't do what we used to do. When we do, it just has to be quieter, that's all." She reached for the cord of the bedside lamp and tugged it down. Immediately, the bedroom was swallowed by darkness. She laid her head once more on Olivia's chest, yawning. "I love you."

Olivia readjusted the covers. "I love you too," came her reply.

**Casey felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was awoken again. **Serena's cries from the nursery sounded magnified to Casey, who wondered if she was being paranoid or if it was just her half awake/half asleep combination. She had little time to ponder the thought, though, because Olivia chose that moment to get out of bed. Casey watched her enter the nursery to calm their daughter. She let out a yawn the size of the Atlantic Ocean and rolled onto her stomach, watching Olivia soothe Serena back to sleep. "Is she okay?" Casey asked as Olivia returned to bed.

"I think she just had a nightmare," Olivia replied.

"Newborns get nightmares?" Casey inquired as they once again resumed their cuddling. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Olivia's phone shattered the silence. Casey sighed and kept her head on the detective's chest as she answered the phone. "Benson." Olivia listened silently to who-ever had called her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "You're WHAT? No. Well, I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Casey immediately caught on. "NO," she stated firmly. "Absolutely not."

Olivia shrugged and brought the phone back to her ear. "I do understand, Alex, but if you're going to skip town just because I told you I'm done with the head games and have a family now, that's your choice. I can't keep convincing you to stay, because in the process, it's driving me nuts and turning me into someone I'm not. I know that. Alex, shut the hell up and listen to me. I'm not saying you have to move to Australia, I'm not even saying you have to move at all. Don't give me that bull about how you tried to be Casey's friend, because we both know who instigated the fight that day." Another endless pause. "Yes, I believe her. You baited her. Yes, you did. You turned the most docile, loving woman in the world into her complete opposite that day. I'm done with the mind games, I'm done with the fight. Either accept that Casey is my wife, and my true love, and be my friend, or leave. I can't control your decisions. Goodnight, Alex." Olivia hung up and looked at Casey. "I'm sorry about that," she said, kissing Casey passionately.

Casey shook her head. "Why is it so hard for that woman to comprehend that you're married with a family?"

"I think it's because I never took that step with her," Olivia replied. "I just never wanted to. I never had the desire to be anything more than a couple, if that makes sense."

Casey nodded. "Yeah." She turned the light off one last time. "Goodnight." Once her head hit Olivia's chest, she was sound asleep within minutes.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I just want to say thanks again for all the reviews. I made a video a few months ago for the Casey/Olivia relationship for this fic, and I forgot to give the link for it. Go to ****.com**** and my username is SamKat86. The video is "Sparks Fly". Sorry for how the clips came out…technical issues.**

Casey reread the paragraph in front of her for the third time that minute and let out a sleepy yawn. She quickly realized that no matter how many times she read this thing, she would not be able to comprehend it. She was simply too exhausted. Still, she fought to stay awake. Standing up, she put on a pot of coffee and opened the curtain in the larger half of the office. As the room flooded with sunshine, Casey stood there for a few moments, hoping it would wake her up some. When her eyes were open as much as she figured they were going to get, she made her way back to her desk and opened the file once more.

This time, she was able to make sense of the document in front of her, which happened to be Elliot's fives on the Monroe case. Kressler was trying to play his usual defense: make the police look incompetent, and unfortunately for them AND Casey, he seemed to be winning this time. The victim, Roxanne Monroe, who was also the perp, had committed suicide and left behind a note claiming she had been incessantly harassed by the SVU detectives. The fact that they had parked outside her home to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't hurt her son again would be seen by most as a good thing, but all Kressler, and the jury, Casey worried, cared about was that it was unauthorized.

So Casey found herself at eight in the morning scanning through the fives of Olivia, Elliot, and Fin, trying to find ammunition to bring the jury back to her side. She became immersed in her reading, so much so that when the coffee machine went off, she nearly jumped out of her seat. She sighed and stood up to make a cup. After she grabbed a Styrofoam cup from the stack she always kept in stock for the detectives when they were there for trial prep or visits, etc, Casey turned around, nearly colliding with Olivia as she did so. "How is your timing always so impeccable?" she asked with a playful smile. "I just made coffee," she said, gesturing to the coffee machine.

Olivia smiled and kissed her. "Perfect." She moved her arms from behind her back, which Casey hadn't even noticed had been there. Handing Casey a bouquet of roses, Olivia smiled and kissed her again.

"Awww. They're beautiful," Casey murmured, taking a moment to sniff them. Roses had always been her favorite flower, and Olivia had even gotten red ones.

"They are my way of saying I'm sorry that has happened between us lately."

Casey grabbed a second cup and poured a steaming cup of coffee for Olivia. She added what little sugar Olivia liked and handed it to her, then sat down on her desk with her own cup. "I just don't understand, Olivia. You told me from day one that you are loyal and loving, but then she came back and it was like a domino effect. You had sex with her, and then you started treating me like…I don't know. Like an overnight guest, I suppose, if you know what I mean. Since she's come back, we've had more fights than we've ever had in the eight years that we have known each other. And then you wonder why I hate her." Casey sighed, and absentmindedly stirred her drink, barely aware of the warmth the cup was giving off. "I don't actually know if I hate her or not, at this point. I don't care if you are her friend, I honestly don't. What I care about is whose bed you come home to, and that you take the time to understand that I'm not just being some jealous, horrible bitch and a bad wife to boot."

"Casey," Olivia began. She set her coffee carefully on the desk and took Casey's hand, looking into her eyes. "I do understand where you are coming from, I need you to understand that. I know that having an affair with her.." Seeing Casey's eyes narrow, Olivia quickly amended her statement. "Multiple affairs," she corrected herself, then continued, "was a huge mistake. I know that, honest."

"Then why did you do it?" Casey asked, feeling on the verge of tears all of a sudden. "Don't I make you happy?"

Olivia smiled gently. "Of course you do," she affirmed. "I honestly don't know why I got in bed with her. I've always been faithful, and then all of a sudden I was torn between two beautiful, successful women, and I think a part of me hoped that if I was with her once again, it would help me decide."

"Did it?" Casey asked, unsure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

Olivia shook her head. "If anything, it made things worse than they had been before. But then again, I know now who I want to be with. I want to be with the beautiful redhead who barged into my territory and stole my heart."

Casey blushed, knowing that Olivia was referring to how hands on she had insisted on being on when she was first assigned to the Special Victims Unit. "And," she replied with a large smile, "I want to be with the gorgeous detective who has taught me so much about love, sex, and life in general." She laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and sighed, but this time, it was a happy sigh. After a long pause, she looked into Olivia's eyes. "So you're done with her once and for all?" she asked. "Promise?"

"Promise," Olivia told her, lifting her chin. "I'm so lucky to have you. You've forgiven me so much lately, and I know I don't exactly deserve it. Hell, if I were you, I would have divorced myself by now."

"Yeah. Well, I love you too much to hate you enough to ask for a divorce."

Olivia smiled and planted a soft kiss on the young attorney's lips. "I love you, sweetheart." She took a large sip of her coffee before setting it back down. Checking the clock, she turned back to Casey. "I need to get back to work. I just came to give you the flowers and so we could talk about things. What do you say I pick you up at six and we go to our favorite restaurant and have a romantic date night?"

Casey took several moments to answer as she pretended to think long and hard about the question. "I have no objection," she replied, winking.

"Great. See you then, honey." Olivia kissed her again, retrieved her coffee, and left, closing the door behind her.

Casey remained seated atop the desk, and crossed her legs. While it was true that it would take time before she could ever truly be over what happened before Alex and Olivia, she finally knew in her heart that Olivia had made up her mind. And, after everything that had happened as of late, that was the most comforting thought for Casey. After a few moments of silent reflection, Casey checked the clock and then sat back down at her work. Suddenly, she was full of all the energy she needed to tackle the files in front of her.


	43. Chapter 43

Casey closed the blinds and slid the doors leading into the second half of the office shut. Just as she switched off the little green lamp on the desk, the door opened, and Olivia stepped in. Casey smiled. "What's on the menu for tonight?" Knowing immediately how Olivia would answer, the redhead quickly amended her statement. "Besides later, what are we doing for the night?"

"I made us reservations at our favorite restaurant. I've been craving pasta, and I know how much you love fettuccine alfredo."

Casey grinned. "I do, but I was hoping we could share a plate of spaghetti, Lady and the Tramp style. It looks romantic."

"My luck, the plate would fall into my lap," Olivia joked with a grin of her own. She checked the clock, which read five fifty nine. "Our reservation is at six thirty," she added, reading Casey's mind. "And after, well, I decided to leave that up to you."

Casey reached for her favorite black coat. Pulling it on, she buttoned it as she spoke. "We both know how the night is going to end," she replied with a playful smirk. "However, I was thinking that after dinner, maybe we can go home, cuddle on the couch, and watch a romantic movie. And then, well, do I even need to say it?"

Olivia reached for Casey's hand, intertwining their fingers as she placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman's lips. Casey moaned softly, parting her lips just enough to allow the brunette's tongue to enter her mouth. What began as a gentle kiss quickly escalated into one full of passion and raw desire, and it stayed that way, until Olivia slowly pulled back. "Keep that up and the end of the night might just come sooner than planned," she murmured.

"Aw damn, what a shame," Casey responded, squealing as Olivia reached out and tickled her. As Olivia took her hand again and led her out of the office, Casey happily followed, feeling warm from head to toe.

"**You have to work in the morning, don't you?" **Olivia asked from behind her menu.

Casey scanned the salad section of her menu as she answered. "At ten AM, I have Grand Jury. It seems like we're working twenty cases at once. I mean I have the Monroe trial Friday morning, and the Jacobson hearing the day before. And of course, tomorrow I have Grand Jury for Robert Thompson. Securing an indictment is going to be twice as hard as a normal case, for multiple reasons. One, he's a politician, which means he has friends in high places and lots of money to keep them there. Two, our case has DNA, but his lawyer will argue the victim consented, and that particular aspect really can't be proven either way. And I just…I'm really worried that the Grand Jury won't be able to get past the fact that Jessica was a lesbian. All it takes is one homophobe."

Olivia nodded, breaking a breadstick in half and dipping it in the sauce. "Aren't they asked to put their views aside though?"

"Yes, but how many people do you think actually do that?" Casey asked. "Nine out of ten times, I would say people choose their answers based on views in politics, religion, or even just culture. That's one of the few disadvantages to a trial by jury." Casey scoffed. "Defense attorneys have it so easy. All they have to do is convince ONE juror of innocence, while we have to convince twelve of guilt."

Olivia opened her mouth, but her response was cut short by the arrival of their server. "Hi there," Olivia greeted her.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the girl, who couldn't have been more than twenty, inquired. Casey could see the name Sherri on her nametag.

Olivia smiled. "We are indeed. First, can we get another order of breadsticks?" She picked up her menu and scanned it briefly for a moment, then continued. "Along with two salads, one with radishes, one without. And as for pasta, my wife will have fettuccine alfredo without basil, and I would like the spaghetti with both sausage and meatballs."

Sherri speed wrote as Olivia talked. As she finished, she smiled and relayed their order back to them. "Okay, so I have one salad without radishes and one with, fettuccine alfredo without basil, and spaghetti with extra sausage and meatballs, in addition to more bread. Is that right?" She looked from Olivia to Casey and back again.

"That's right," Olivia replied, returning her smile. As Sherri walked away after telling them their food would arrive soon, Olivia reached under the table and brushed her fingertips lightly across Casey's bare thigh.

Casey jumped so high she swore she narrowly missed the ceiling. "Olivia, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some harmless fun with my wife," Olivia replied as a smirk appeared on her face. "At least until such time the wife in question tells me she doesn't like it. Then, of course, I will quit."

Casey blushed as red as her hair. She knew, just as well as Olivia knew, that she couldn't lie and say she didn't like it. She fumbled for an excuse. "But babe, we're in public. And you're a cop!"

"If I were under the table performing oral sex on you, then you could play that card. But I'm just harmlessly brushing my fingertips across your thighs…for now anyway." Olivia winked.

Casey shook her head, rolling her eyes. Olivia's personality had a wide range, as the ADA knew all too well. The older woman could either be extremely practical and somewhat stubborn when it came to public displays of affection, or she could be extremely seductive, as she was being right now. Part of Casey knew that the detective was being extra playful in an attempt to make things up to her, but the attorney ignored that part of her for now, choosing instead to focus on the fact that Olivia was making her feel everything she had felt on their first night together all over again. She had a feeling another reason Olivia was acting like this tonight, aside from the fact that the brunette was obviously extremely horny, was the fact that aside from them, this part of the restaurant was very empty. Casey found that odd, considering the time. Shouldn't it be a dinner rush?

Sherri returned a few minutes later with their dinner and began placing everything on the table. She paused when she got to the salads. Olivia indicated silently that Casey was the one who preferred her salad without radishes. Once everything was on the table and Sherri had disappeared again, Casey lightly sprinkled some salt and pepper onto her vegetables. "I love you," Olivia told her, watching her intently.

"I love you too," Casey murmured. Emerald eyes met chocolate as the two women gazed at each other from across the table. "I've been worried we would never get back to how our relationship used to be. But this..this is perfect," she said, looking around the restaurant for a moment. "Secluded, romantic, special…"

Olivia smiled and reached for her hand on top of the table. "I need you to believe that I never intended for what happened with Alex to happen. I was trying so hard to please you both, and in doing that, I actually ended up hurting YOU. Sure, she was happy. But nothing and no-one is worth losing the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Olivia," Casey replied, meeting the older woman's gaze once more. "You can only have one of us, babe. If I'm the one you want, you have me, no if, ands, or buts. You know that I sometimes need reassurance, but at the end of the day, as long as you love me, everything is okay. And when you cheated, the question that seemed to be on constant loop in my mind was 'What did I do wrong?'" Casey took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I can forgive, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget. But as long as you're mine, ALL MINE, I'm the happiest woman on the planet."

"I am yours, ALL YOURS."

"Then I'm the happiest woman on the planet," Casey replied. Simultaneously, she picked up her fork and initiated a game of footsies under the table. And at that moment, she truly did feel like the happiest woman alive.


	44. Chapter 44

"Ow. Ouch. Owie," Casey said as she hopped across the rocks in the driveway.

Olivia unlocked the front door and watched her as a smirk formed upon her lips. "I really don't know how you managed to break your heel," she said as Casey finally arrived at her side. She held up Casey's broken shoe as if displaying evidence.

Shrugging, Casey entered the house, switching on the light in the foyer. She hung her coat up and examined the bottoms of her feet, not surprised to see tiny holes in her nylons. "I don't know either." As they entered the kitchen, she took her shoes from Olivia and threw them away, sighing sadly as she did so. They were one of her favorite pairs. Just as she turned around, she was pulled into a passionate kiss, and quickly pinned against the counter. "Olivia," Casey moaned against her, desperately fighting the urge to bite down. That would put her in a lot of trouble. Then again…was that really such a bad thing?

Instead of answering, Olivia pushed her up onto the counter, shoving her tongue deeper into her mouth. Ever so gently running her fingertips up the redhead's legs, Olivia paused at the hem of her dress. Then she pushed it up until she could reach Casey's inner thighs. "Now what was it you wanted to say?" she asked in the husky tone that always accompanied her in interrogation. She moved her lips to Casey's neck and sunk her teeth in as hard as she could, making Casey whimper much more loudly than she intended to. Olivia growled softly.

Casey knew she had to ask before things went any further. She knew she was taking a chance in ruining the moment, which she certainly did not want to do. But she had to know, although she didn't know why. "Olivia," she said, gently pushing Olivia's hand off of her breast. "I want to ask you something, and all I ask is that you don't get upset." Casey paused for a moment, unsure how to phrase what she needed to know. "Um…it may not seem like something that really matters that much, but does Alex find it hot when you're like this too?"

"What brought that up?" Olivia asked.

Casey shrugged. "I don't know, it's just something I wondered about."

Olivia was silent before answering, and during the silence, Casey felt a knot form in her stomach from the fear that the older woman would be mad. Instead, however, Olivia took her hand and squeezed gently. "You and Alex are very different, Casey. You're like a little kitten: fun, submissive, and playful. Alex, on the other hand, is like a jungle cat: domineering, controlling, and kinky. And because of that, she prefers to be the one in control. Does that answer your question?"

Casey smiled and nodded, relieved that Olivia hadn't so much as raised her voice. "It makes sense," she replied, returning Olivia's second squeeze of her hand.

"Now where were we?" Olivia asked with a seductive wink.

Casey caught on quickly. "Oh, I don't know," she murmured, feigning innocence. "See, I entered the kitchen with my wife, and then…well darn. It's all a blank after that, Detective."

"I suppose I'll have to refresh your memory," Olivia remarked. Pulling Casey down from the counter, she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, using her foot to kick the door shut. Tossing Casey onto the bed, Olivia stood there for a moment, looking down at the young attorney. "I'll be right back. Stay here," the brunette ordered, leaving the room once more. Several minutes later, she returned with her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes."

Casey looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"You'll see. Close your ideas," Olivia repeated.

"Olivia-"

"Now."

Casey rolled her eyes before closing them. She had little time to wonder what the detective was up to, because within seconds she felt cold steel on her wrists. Opening her eyes, she looked at the gleaming silver handcuffs Olivia had placed on her. She quickly noticed her wife's smirk. "I can't believe I fell for that AGAIN," she mock complained.

"That's what you say every time. Then, of course, it soon turns into 'Oh God, Olivia. Don't stop. God that feels so good.'"

"Not this time," Casey replied, although she knew she would be proven wrong. Being quiet while Olivia Benson made love to you was like reading a book with blank pages. However, even though Casey knew full well that she would be reduced to begging, she always tried to win the argument, however futile her attempts turned out to be.

Olivia shook her head, climbing on top of her. "You know you love it," she murmured, brushing her lips across the attorney's collarbone. She slowly removed every stitch of clothing Casey had on, then her own, until they were both fully naked. Casey gasped inaudibly as the brunette's mouth came into contact with her breast, and as Olivia's tongue swirled across each nipple until they were rock hard, Casey desperately wished she could at least dig her nails into the sheets. And as Olivia's hands roamed across her body while her tongue continued its assault of her breasts, the younger woman fought with everything she had not to whimper her name. "Someone's being especially stubborn tonight," Olivia mumbled, barely moving her tongue from Casey's nipple. "Not for long though."

Casey bit down on her own bottom lip as Olivia's tongue trailed down her body, quickly reaching its destination. "I won't," she murmured. "I'll win." But, to her dismay, she knew her argument was already weakening.

Olivia merely growled in response, inserting two fingers inside her while she alternated her tongue's movements on Casey's clit. She switched rapidly between biting, licking, and sucking, which made Casey shut her eyes tightly. The handcuffs really were complicating things, and it occurred to Casey that Olivia had cuffed her for precisely that reason. Olivia persisted, sucking harder as she moved her fingers deeply inside Casey. "Baby, you're so wet," she whispered. With her free hand, she massaged Casey's breasts so hard it almost hurt. Her tongue resumed its torture of Casey's clit, this time swirling in tiny circles.

"Oh my god," Casey whimpered, too worked up to realize she had just lost the bet. "I give up….don't stop, Olivia," she moaned, arching her body into Olivia's touch. Feeling Olivia's fingers curl inside her at the exact same time the detective sunk her teeth into her clit, Casey gave in, letting her orgasm take full control of her body. After several moments, she collapsed on the bed, panting as she tried to regain her breath. "I'll win next time," she murmured.

Olivia grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs. "Whatever you say," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. As she laid down next to Casey, the ADA snuggled close to her, laying her head on her chest. Olivia wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. "It never fails to fascinate me how loud you are."

Casey's normally pale skin flushed deep red. "It's your fault," she mumbled.

"I know," Olivia said quietly, kissing the top of her head. "I know."


	45. Chapter 45

Olivia laid awake, listening to her sleeping lover's even breathing. She gently ran her fingers through Casey's hair, smiling as the redhead stirred in her sleep. "Good morning," she murmured, tracing her fingertips across Casey's body.

Casey could make out the sound of Olivia's voice, but the detective may as well have been speaking Greek, for all she understood in her semi-conscious state. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, rolling onto her other side. In the process, some of the sheet fell away, revealing her naked body.

"Okay, honey." Olivia kissed her and got out of bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," came Casey's mumbled response. She closed her eyes and snuggled under the covers once more, wanting nothing more than sleep.

Casey didn't know how much time had passed when Olivia returned. Feeling the bed shift some, she sleepily opened one emerald eye, then the other. The sight that greeted her was a tray full of all of her favorite breakfast foods: bacon, scrambled eggs smothered in cheddar cheese, a giant bowl of fruit cocktail, and a vast assortment of everything that could be counted as a breakfast food. "Holy cow," Casey exclaimed, staring at the food.

Olivia chuckled. Pouring some coffee out of the white porcelain pitcher into Casey's favorite cup, she smiled. "I know it's a lot of food, but what's more romantic than breakfast in bed?" she asked as she prepared the drink to Casey's liking. Once the three sugars and dash of French vanilla creamer were stirred in, she handed the cup to Casey.

Casey smiled, taking a tiny sip. The scalding coffee burned the inside of her mouth. She quickly grabbed an ice cube and chewed on it. Once the pain had been replaced by numbness, Casey realized Olivia was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"My wife is a redhead with blonde tendencies," Olivia remarked. She shook her head, grabbing a plate. She piled it with four slices of bacon, a little bit of eggs, and two sausage links. After filling a bowl with fruit cocktail, Olivia handed both the bowl and the plate to Casey.

Casey took them and hugged her. "Thank you, babe," she said, grabbing the salt and pepper. She loved the fact that Olivia always knew her deepest desires, without her ever saying a word. To Casey, mind reading was one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs out there. As Casey cut her sausage, she checked the clock. "Two hours until I have to be in court," she observed.

"Awww. Baby, you know you love your job," Olivia replied, taking a rather large bite out of a slice of bacon.

"Will you come?" Casey asked, hoping she didn't sound pathetic. It was just that Olivia was her good luck charm, and that was especially useful when Lena Petrovsky was the trial judge, like today.

Olivia poured a glass of orange juice. "I'll try," she replied. "If I'm not there by eleven it means I got tied up. But I will try."

"Okay," Casey said. After they finished eating, they did the dishes, then took a steaming shower together. Casey dressed in her favorite black suit and matching stiletto boots. Once her hair was curled and her makeup applied, Casey turned to Olivia, who was buttoning her slacks. "Here we go," Casey said. "Off to see the wizard.." Winking, she made her way back into the bedroom to retrieve her things.

"**The People call Detective Elliot Stabler."**

As Elliot took his seat on the witness stand, Casey stood between him and the defense table. "Detective Stabler," the attorney began, looking directly into Elliot's eyes. "Can you please tell the court why you are here today?"

"On the morning of December 9, myself and my partner were called into the hospital. There we met Michelle Carter, a sixteen year old girl who told us she was raped by her teacher."

"Who did she identify as her rapist?" Casey asked. Normally she would have probed for more background info, but this wasn't the first part of the trial, so for the jury, this was review.

Elliot pointed past her at the defendant. "Miss Carter identified James Monroe as the man who attacked her."

"Detective," Casey replied, retrieving a file from her stack and handing it to him. "Can you inform the jury what is in this folder?"

Elliot opened the manila file and scanned it briefly before answering. "A report that Mr. Monroe gave upon his arrest," he replied.

"And what does it say?"

"As we entered the interrogation room to question him, Mr. Monroe told us that Michelle had come into his office under the guise of wanting help on a homework assignment. He claimed she then "unzipped his pants with her teeth" and gave him a lap dance before forcing him to penetrate her."

Casey nodded carefully, walking over to the jury box while still facing Elliot. "And what did you later find about these accusations?"

"That they were unfounded and completely false."

"Thank you, Detective Stabler." Casey turned and walked back to her table.

As Casey sat down, Kressler stood up. "You stated that my client's allegations were, quote, unfounded, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're more than qualified to make that assertion," Kressler said.

"Objection," Casey called from her seat. "Is there a question in here?"

Kressler turned back to Elliot, who was plainly getting irritated. "Detective Stabler, on what grounds do you base your judgment on who raped whom?"

Elliot looked to Casey for a moment, who nodded at him. He then looked once more at Kressler. "Upon the fully legal search of Mr. Monroe's house, we discovered a video in his VCR that he had evidently watched several times. This video featured him raping Michelle Carter, who cried no multiple times. Furthermore, her rape kit turned up semen that we later matched to Monroe."

"And police never plant evidence."

"OBJECTION," Casey shouted.

"Counsel approach," Petrovsky ordered.

Casey arrived several seconds before Kressler. She looked at the judge. "Your Honor," she whispered. "Mr. Kressler is speculating, stating facts not in evidence, AND badgering a witness. You know as well as I do that police are held to a high standard, and the planting of evidence is something no squad, ESPECIALLY the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, would ever do."

"Miss Novak is biased, Your Honor, since she is sleeping with a detective in the aforementioned unit."

Casey narrowed her eyes, which had turned from emerald to murky green out of anger. "That has nothing to do with this," she replied evenly. "You know you're losing, so you're trying every tactic you can think of to boost your case."

"Oh, alright, that's enough, both of you. Call your next witness, Miss Novak."

"**I want to kill him,"** Casey growled three hours later. She carried her chow mein over to the couch and sat down next to Olivia. "How is that even legal to introduce an opposing attorney's sex life? Is he trying to say I'm not fit to try this case?"

"Maybe girl on girl turns him on," Olivia offered. At the look Casey gave her, she smiled softly. "I know you're stressed, sweetie, but you can't let him get to you. You said so yourself: a synonym for defense attorney is lying prick. Anyway, how did Petrovsky react?"

Casey shrugged. "She told me to call my next witness. Which, for her, I guess, is a good thing. I think part of me expected her to call a mistrial."

"I don't think even she would do that," Olivia responded, stabbing her noodles with her chopsticks. "Like I said, Kressler is just a bastard. Ignore him, honey."

"Right now, I just want to kill him," Casey repeated, though she didn't mean it.


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's note: Before I type this chapter, I just want to apologize for Serena's mysterious disappearance. It wasn't intentional, I just made a mistake. I hope everyone can forgive me. This chapter answers all your questions, I promise._

Casey placed her hand under the sink faucet to test the water's temperature. Deciding it was too hot, she turned the cold water on a little more. After testing it again, she knew it was just right. She turned to Olivia, who had just entered and placed the baby shampoo on the counter. "You know what I love about leaving Serena with my parents while we are at work?"

"Free babysitting?" Olivia asked as she worked on the snaps of Serena's pale pink onesie.

Casey smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess that's a bonus. But leaving her with my parents means she is with people we trust, which means we don't have to stress during the day." She gently lifted Serena out of Olivia's arms and laid her in what Olivia called the mini boat in the sink. As the baby cooed, Casey smiled down at her daughter, and began gently rinsing her off.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey from behind, laying her head on the redhead's shoulder. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy," she said. "By the way, how the hell did you manage to beat me home, even after stopping at your parents' house to get the baby after work?"

"I don't know. My office is closer, I guess." Casey made sure Serena's eyes were protected as she carefully massaged some shampoo into what little hair she had. After repeating the process for the baby's body, she once more rinsed her off. "She's so tiny," Casey observed, reaching for the little towels Olivia had bought the other day.

Olivia smiled, taking one of the towels and holding it open. As Casey laid the baby in her arms, they both wrapped her, and then Casey gave her a fresh bottle and carried her into the living room. Olivia sat down next to them on the sofa. She watched as Serena sucked happily on her bottle, while Casey paid careful attention to its angle. "I always said you couldn't be more beautiful if you tried." As Casey looked up curiously, Olivia grinned and kissed her. "The only thing that could have made you more beautiful is this: holding our baby."

"Babe, you're so cheesy," Casey said as they shared a quick kiss. If anyone would have asked what Casey thought of being a mother, she would have told the truth: she loved it. She loved being a wife, she loved being a mother, and an attorney on top of that. And in addition, it had been days since the redhead's mind last strayed to thoughts of her wife's wandering affections. Little did she know, that was all about to change.

**Casey had fallen asleep in Olivia's arms, their daughter in HER arms. **However, she was awoken by the peace shattering sound of the doorbell. "Who is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I don't know," Olivia replied. She went to the door and peered through the peephole before opening it. "Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?"

Elliot smiled. "We all came. Me, Fin, Cragen, Munch, and a couple of other people. We never did formally celebrate the fact that our coworker is a mother now." He looked past Olivia to Casey, who was still sitting on the couch, legs curled up beneath her. "Hi, Casey."

"Hey," Casey mumbled, unsure whether she was flattered or irritated. She needed to wake up before deciding things like that.

"Come in." Olivia stepped aside to allow the crowd to enter. Elliot entered first, followed by Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Melinda. Everyone appeared to be carrying gifts. Olivia paused as the last member of the group entered. She looked at Casey.

Casey looked up, and immediately felt a knot form in her stomach. "Well, what a surprise," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Especially since I don't remember saying you were welcome here." She knew she was being a bitch, but how else was she supposed to react? "Unless Olivia did." She shot Olivia a look that dared her to qualify that accusation.

"I didn't, Casey, I promise."

"Hear me out, please," said Alex, who stood awkwardly in the center of the living room. Every eye in the room, except the sleeping Serena's, was on her. "I came to apologize for everything that has happened lately, and I think we all know what I mean."

Casey just glared at her. "I've heard that one before. If I remember correctly, we ended up on the floor of the courthouse last time you claimed this. I don't believe you, Alex. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. You can't just waltz in after several years of being gone and seduce someone under the assumption nothing has changed and you can just pick up where you left off." She handed Serena's empty bottle to Olivia, who placed it on the counter between the kitchen and living room, the one that allowed one to see from one room into the other. "Furthermore, you claimed the first time that you didn't know Olivia was married, which I suppose you can get away with. But you knew the second time, and you STILL tricked her into your bed."

"Olivia's fully capable of making her own decisions, Casey. Are you going to accept my apology or is this going to be dragged out until we are on our death beds?" Alex demanded.

Sensing the building tension, Olivia inserted herself between the two women and looked at Alex. Casey sighed, gently rocking her sleeping daughter. "I'm not the kind of girl who likes to carry around hatred of someone, or any hatred at all for that matter. What you did was uncalled for, Alex, and it was a bitch move to boot. However, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. This is yours, but there are conditions." Without waiting for an answer, Casey went on. "If you EVER sleep with my wife again, you will regret it. That is something I won't tolerate from someone. You say you want to be friends, well, friends don't do that. Furthermore, I refuse to engage in any 'Olivia loves me more' fights. For one thing, it's childish, and on top of that, she's mine. Now you can take me as a jealous bitch if you want, but how would you feel if I slept with someone you loved?"

Alex nodded. "I know. I feel terrible for everything. I'm sorry."

"Call me crazy, but I think I believe you," Casey said, hoping with everything she had that her forgiveness wouldn't backfire on her.

Olivia sat down next to Casey, apparently deciding she didn't need to act as their wall anymore. "You're all welcome to anything in the kitchen in terms of food. We have soda, pizza, cookies, and anything else you may want. Beyond that, Casey and I welcome you to our home and we hope you have a good time. Thank you for coming."

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when every single male detective hurried towards the kitchen. Casey rolled her eyes. "Men," she murmured, looking at Alex. Melinda had gone outside after getting a phone call.

"Your daughter is really beautiful," Alex remarked, gazing at the baby in Casey's arms.

Casey smiled softly. "Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Everyone needs to tell us their plan for tonight in terms of whether you are going home or staying the night," Olivia announced.

Casey smiled softly as Olivia handed her a cup of steaming tea. She surveyed the living room for a moment. Munch and Fin occupied the love seat. Not awkward at all, Casey thought to herself with an inward eye roll. Alex had claimed the recliner, while everyone else stood against the wall. "We have enough room for everyone, but we need to know who is planning on staying and who is not because there are rules we have to set out."

"Like what?" Elliot asked, arms folded across his chest.

"After Serena goes to bed, everyone needs to keep the noise down. It's hard enough for us to get her to sleep as it is. Factor in unnecessary noise, and it's a crisis in the making." Casey looked at Olivia, who was readjusting their sleeping daughter's binkie. "That includes right now," she went on. "Furthermore, while we have a well stocked refrigerator, please do not eat us out of house and home." She meaningfully glanced at Elliot, who merely shrugged. Casey rolled her eyes. "Beyond that, the rules are basic common sense. Don't burn the house down, don't break a window, that sort of thing."

Olivia gently handed Serena to Casey, who had to set her tea down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around both her wife and daughter and smiled. "In conclusion, welcome to the Benson home."

"Didn't we already say that?" Olivia shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But even if we did, I don't think it could ever be said too many times, do you?"

Because her brain was starting to hurt, Casey made a quick attempt to change the subject. "So, Elliot, sorry about Kressler's taunting of you in open court."

"He's just a pretentious douche," Elliot responded. "If it makes him feel like a big man to lie, cheat, and be an underhanded prick, let him." He looked over at Munch just as the latter opened his mouth to speak. "If this is a conspiracy theory about how all defense attorneys need to be created equal and how the government doesn't do that, don't even go there."

"I was just going to point out that you must be feeling a bit of a breeze," Munch informed him with a smirk.

It took Casey about three seconds to realize what he was talking about, followed in quick succession by Olivia and Alex. As all three women dissolved into giggles, Elliot stared at them blankly. "Did I miss something?" He looked to Olivia to save him. "Liv?"

"Look down," Olivia told him between laughs.

Elliot did as he was told and immediately zipped his open fly. By now most everyone in the room, with the exception of the captain, was at the very least smiling. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he complained.

"I just did," Olivia responded, still smiling. "There's our bit of humor for the day," she added.

Casey's reply was cut off by Serena's cries. "Damn it," she murmured, rocking her daughter gently in the hopes she would somehow stay asleep. After several moments, by which time Serena was fully awake and still crying, Casey handed the binkie to Olivia. "I'll be back," she informed their guests before carrying the baby upstairs. Once they reached the nursery, Casey laid her on the changing table and began to gather everything she needed.

"Okay, Serena's upstairs in her crib," Casey said fifteen minutes later as she returned to the living room. She reached for the baby monitor next to the lamp and turned it on before sitting down next to Olivia.

"Are you thinking of having more kids?" Alex asked, looking from Olivia to Casey and back again.

Olivia took the liberty of answering. "We talked about it before we were even married, and we agreed to have two children. But the second baby is going to have to wait until Serena is a bit older, when Casey's body is ready for another baby. I mean she can't very well get pregnant right now."

"No, of course not," Alex replied, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair.

Olivia's phone beeped at the exact second as her partner's. Exchanging a quick glance, they checked their incoming messages. Olivia sighed. "Son of a bitch," she murmured.

Casey looked at her. "What?"

"James Monroe was found in his apartment beaten to death with a cast iron frying pan. Maria never went to school today," Elliot answered. "We have to go."

Casey nodded. She sighed softly as Olivia kissed her before standing up. "Good luck," she offered lamely. As Olivia gathered her badge and gun and she and Elliot left the house, Casey realized that throughout the entire conversation, neither Fin nor Cragen had said a word. "Why so glum, you two?"

"I'm just listening to everyone else," Cragen replied.

"Same for me," Fin told her.

Casey nodded, though she really didn't fully understand. "Okay. Not to sound completely off my nut here, but who wants pie?"


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's note: Hey everyone. I am so so sorry for the long break between this chapter and the previous one. I have been going through a lot in real life, including a bad break up. I just haven't much felt up to writing. However, in light of the fact that the new SVU season airs tonight, I have been planning this chapter for a couple of days. Ps: I also started a new fic that will be published when this one is finished. PLEASE review. Also, if you have something you'd like me to incorporate, feel free to share. I am always open to ideas._

Casey snuggled closer to Olivia under the covers, laying her head on the older woman's chest. She sighed contentedly. "I love you," she murmured, gently tracing her fingertips down Olivia's body.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, gently running her fingers through Casey's long red curls. After a few moments of silence, she said "It was nice of our coworkers to come over and see how we are doing. Although, to tell you the truth, I am sort of glad nobody decided to stay the night."

Casey raised her head enough to look into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. "Why?" she asked, immediately wondering if Olivia was mad or something.

Olivia smiled. Or smirked. Casey couldn't quite decide which one it was supposed to be. "Because this way, I don't have to worry about disturbing anyone while in the process of torturing you, baby doll."

Trying to ignore the arousal that was again curling within her, Casey grinned and kissed her before laying her head back down. "Torturing, hmmm?" She paused, then asked "Wait, didn't you just get done doing that?"

"You know, for a redhead, I swear you have blonde roots," Olivia told her with a chuckle, kissing the top of her head. "Did it not occur to you, Counselor, to wonder why I didn't tell you to get dressed? It's freezing outside, in case you haven't forgotten."

Casey mulled over that thought, trying to come up with a suitable response that would not make her look like an idiot. However, the more she racked her brain, the sillier the potential responses seemed to get. Finally, it hit her. "Well, you see, Detective," she answered, "I automatically assumed that was for the purpose of strip searching me. Which, I'm sure you agree, is quite different than your idea as to why you enjoy keeping me naked. And besides." Casey quickly crawled on top of Olivia. "I call top." She smirked playfully.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of Casey's emerald eyes.

"Yes, really," Casey informed her.

"Keep that attitude up, and I just might have to do both, young lady," Olivia remarked before promptly slipping her tongue past Casey's lips and into her mouth. Casey instantly let out a quiet, nearly inaudible moan. Looking into Olivia's eyes, she winked, and proceeded to place a trail of bites down the detective's neck, purring softly to herself. Olivia let out a soft moan of pleasure, reaching for Casey's hair. With a gentle but firm tug, she murmured, "I suppose this is your way of bribing an officer."

Casey giggled. "Maybe," she replied, raking her nails down Olivia's chest and abdomen. Even though she currently occupied the top position, it was Olivia who had the control, regardless of who laid where. It would always remain that Casey was the princess and Olivia was the queen. Trailing kisses further downward, Casey took Olivia's left breast into her mouth. Twirling her tongue in tiny circles, she moaned as her wife's nipple became hard and erect. She could hear Olivia's breathing hitch, which made her whimper softly in return. Switching sides, the redhead repeated the process on Olivia's other breast, whimpering again in response to Olivia's breathing pattern.

"Make love to me," Olivia whispered. It wasn't a request, it was an order. An order Casey was all too willing to follow.

She ever so gently bit into the older woman's nipple, then moved further down once more. Though the attorney knew she would end up following orders regardless, she also knew that she wanted to see just how much she could tease Olivia. That thought in mind, she hummed to herself and set to work. Beginning with Olivia's inner thighs, Casey bit down again. She grinned to herself when she felt Olivia give a startled jump.

"Casey," Olivia intoned, her voice full of warning, but also lust, which served to turn Casey on even more.

"Yes, Detective?" Casey asked innocently, barely moving her lips from Olivia's thigh. "Did you want something?"

Instead of answering, Olivia immediately reached down and yanked on Casey's hair. Casey let out a little yelp. Olivia met her gaze. "Are you going to do what you were told, or do I have to tell you again?" she demanded, her husky voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll behave," Casey mumbled, unsure whether Olivia even heard her. She kissed her wife's inner thighs once more before moving further inward. Reaching her destination, she took the older woman's clit into her mouth, moving her tongue in small, gentle circles.

Olivia moaned in response. Reaching for the attorney's hair, she tugged on it firmly. But as Casey continued sucking her already throbbing clit, she was forced to let go as her head fell back against the pillows and her eyes closed. "Good girl," she murmured.

Before Casey got a chance to respond, Olivia's phone shattered the moment. Casey sighed, sitting up as she watched Olivia answer. "Benson." She paused to listen to whoever had called. After listening, Olivia sighed and nodded. "I'll be right there." She hung up, placed her phone on the nightstand, and looked at Casey, who had propped herself up and was currently facing away from her. "Casey-"

"Just go," Casey replied. "We can continue this later I guess." She rolled over to face Olivia and smiled softly as Olivia kissed her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. "You're not mad at me?"

Casey shook her head. "No, babe. I'm just a little disappointed is all. But I'll be here when you get home."

"I'll make it up to you then," Olivia promised, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"I know," Casey assured her. "So what happened?"

"I have no idea how the hell he did it, but James Monroe found a way to contact Michelle from his prison cell. He threatened to kill her when he got out. She took about ten of her mother's pills."

Casey sat up. "Is she alive?"

Olivia nodded. "Barely. Her stomach is being pumped right now. Elliot asked me to meet him there." She paused as Casey got out of bed and walked out the door. "Casey, honey, where are you going?" she asked.

"To the courthouse. I am charging him with harassment."

Olivia walked out to the hallway and looked at her. "That's a good idea, but don't you think you should put some clothes on first? I mean with your body you would win anything you want, but I don't want some creep staring at my wife."

Casey looked down at her naked body and immediately blushed scarlet. "Yeah. I-I'll go put some…clothes on," she stammered, quickly reentering the bedroom.

Olivia followed her, shaking her head in disbelief. "How the hell you managed to forget that you were naked is beyond me," she remarked. Grabbing Casey's suit from the floor, she handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks," Casey said, taking the clothes. She, too, wondered how she could have forgotten that she was naked. Then again, it wasn't as if her mind was exactly in practical mode at the moment. As she and Olivia shared another kiss, Casey smiled softly. "Good luck."

"You too," Olivia responded, grabbing her own clothes from the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

Early the next morning, Casey was awoken by the piercing ring of the doorbell. Yawning, she tried rolling over and falling back to sleep. That, however, quickly failed, since the mystery visitor relentlessly pressed the button again and again. Casey sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up. Within seconds after she got out of bed, the doorbell was accompanied by the sound of Serena's crying from the nursery. Casey reached for the light switch in the darkness. After turning it on so she could see where she was going, she made her way into the nursery. When she saw Serena awake and crying in her crib, Casey smiled softly and lifted her gently out of the crib and into her arms. "It's okay, sweetie, they woke me too," she murmured.

As her daughter's cries slowly subsided into quiet coos, Casey carried her downstairs, just as the doorbell rang again. "Good grief," Casey mumbled, growing more irritated with every ding dong. Upon reaching the front door, she unlatched the chain and opened it, ready to bite the head off of whoever the mystery guest was. As she opened the door, however, she changed her mind. "Good morning, Alex," she offered in greeting, despite her confusion. She stepped aside to let Alex in.

"Good morning," Alex responded, walking past her and stepping into the foyer. She took in the younger women's disheveled hair and barely open emerald eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Casey shrugged. "Yeah, but it's alright. Serena probably would have woken me up sooner or later, anyway."

Alex nodded absentmindedly. "Babies tend to do that," she replied. "Anyway, where's Olivia?"

"She got called into work last night." Casey's suspicion was beginning to override her sleepy state of mind. She closed the front door, sliding the chain into place once more. "Alex, what are you doing here? If you came here looking for Olivia and hoping she was alone, you are sadly mistaken in your motives."

"Is that how you think of me?" Alex asked with little inflection to her tone.

Casey sighed. She led her predecessor into the kitchen and gently sat Serena in her booster seat at the end of the table. Walking over to the cabinet, she retrieved a can of formula. She prepared a bottle as she spoke. "I don't know what to think, Alex," she told her. "Every time you and Olivia are alone together, you end up in bed, doing more than sleeping. I told you I was willing to attempt a friendship with you, but you coming here expecting Olivia to be alone places my brain on alert." She really was not in the mood to have a full blown debate, especially not this early in the morning. But if that was what had to be done, she would do it. "Just tell me the truth. You were hoping she would be here by herself, weren't you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, an accusation.

"Well, yes, but it's not what you th-"

"Why is it so hard for you to keep your hands off of my wife?" Casey demanded, her anger mounting with each passing second. "You said you didn't mean it, she said she didn't mean it, BUT IT KEEPS HAPPENING." Casey immediately wished she had not risen her voice, because Serena started to cry all over again. Sighing, she handed the bottle to her daughter and sat down at the table across from Alex, meeting her gaze. "Why can't you accept that she loves me, not you?" she asked quietly.

Alex responded with a sigh of her own. "Casey," she replied slowly. "I did not come here hoping to have sex with her. After everything that has happened, I can't say I blame you for thinking that, but that's not the case."

"Then what is the case?" Casey asked, still refusing to break eye contact.

"I can't tell you."

"That's convenient," Casey snapped, standing up once more. "You're not here to screw my wife, but you can't tell me why you are here, which leads me back to square one. Just tell me the truth, Alex. I can handle it."

"She is telling the truth."

Casey turned around to see Olivia standing in the kitchen entrance, arms full of shopping bags. "You knew she was coming?" the attorney asked, not sure if that appeased her anger or added to it.

Olivia nodded, setting the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Not only did I know she was coming, but I asked her to come." She wrapped her arms around Casey's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Breaking away, the brunette leaned against the counter. She chuckled when she saw the confusion etched into Casey's features. "Honey, it's not for anything bad. I asked her not to tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"With what?" Casey asked, wondering whether this was another attempt at a threesome or not. It had better not be, she thought to herself.

Olivia grinned. "A surprise party. For you. To celebrate being married to you and having a beautiful little girl."

Casey's jaw dropped in shock. "Really?" she asked softly. The redhead was not one for surprises: her life needed order, stability, and predictability. But how could she stay mad when the woman she loved was the one surprising her? With that thought in mind, Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and returned her kiss.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen, passionately intertwined until Alex interrupted. "Romeo, Juliet, would you mind saving that for the bedroom?"

Casey pulled away, turning to the blonde, who was still sitting at the table. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, blushing as red as her hair. "And I'm sorry for accusing you of wanting some quality time with Olivia," she added.

"I understand where you were coming from. Don't worry about it."

Olivia smiled. "You know, you two remind me of a yoyo when it comes to liking each other. One day you're getting along, the next I'm breaking up some catfight on the courthouse floor."

"She's never going to let that one go," Casey remarked with a smile.

Alex smiled too. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What am I, some sort of vigilante?"

"Of course. But that's part of your charm, Detective." Casey leaned over and kissed Olivia once more, ignoring Alex's playful covering of Serena's eyes. Breaking away once more, she sighed happily. "Well, call me crazy, but I think I'm starting to develop a friendship with someone I once considered my arch enemy."

"Awww. You flatter me," Alex replied, batting her eyelashes.

Olivia shook her head. "Like I said. A yoyo." Reaching into a dark green bag on the counter, she pulled out a giant chocolate cake and a bowl of whipped cream. "Who's hungry?"

"Me," Casey replied, retrieving four sets of silverware from the top drawer.

"Me too," Alex piped up.

Olivia smiled at both of them, then pulled out a third item: a bottle of Casey's favorite champagne. After gathering three glasses, she poured one each for herself, Casey, and Alex. "I figured we could celebrate with just us girls before everyone else shows up," she said as she distributed the glasses.

"Sounds good to me," Casey murmured, reclaiming her seat at the table.

Olivia sat down next to her and smiled. Meanwhile, Alex raised her glass. "To the Bensons. May your marriage live in eternal happiness."

Casey smiled softly and raised her own glass. "And to Alex. May you find your fairy tale ending as well."

As everyone finished the toasts, the three women entered a conversation that, for once, did not end in a fight between Alex and Casey over Olivia. And when the men arrived later that afternoon for the party, they were shocked to discover that Casey and Alex had done the impossible: they had become friends.

Over the next few years, that friendship grew stronger and deeper. Alex fell in love with another attorney in the office, and Casey and Olivia continued to have a happy, thriving marriage, strengthened by the fact that Olivia had been nothing but faithful ever since the last time she got in bed with Alex. When Serena was three, they had a second child, a little girl named Sadie. Five years after that, Cragen resigned and Olivia took his place as Captain. Everything was where it should be: everything was happy, and Casey wouldn't trade what she had for anything in the world.

_Author's note: That's all everyone. Please, please, please review, especially since this is the last chapter of this story. I really want to know what everyone thought. I will be starting a new story this week, since Casey will be on Wednesday's episode (October 5). We'll have fun with that_. _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Again, please review. _


End file.
